Secret Love
by Breyton2009
Summary: breyton story. I suck at summaries. its inside so read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: With my stories being practically here is a new story I thought of and there is many more to come. Now I love Naley alot but in this one he had died when Jaime was three. so in this story Haley is a different person obviously. If you don't like the idea of two girls together than obviously this story is not for you.**

**Pairings: Haley/Lindsey, Brooke/Peyton eventually**

**Summary: Everyone has a secret that they are hiding and eventually they will be revealed. Haley is hiding the fact she is dating Lindsey. brooke and Peyton have a secret attraction to one another but of course they can't seem to want to tell each other. Lucas and Haley friendship will be tested once he finds out that yet again will go for the other team. Can Haley find happiness again? Will Brooke and Peyton talk about the night they slept together all those years ago? I guess you have to read and find out.**

**disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters.**

**Part 1**

_Do you want to hear a secret? Everyone has had their share of secrets. Boy meets girl. The girl falls for boy, but boy cheats on girl with her best friend. Which leads to friendship being over. Boy trys a relationship with girl's best friend but it ends so quickly before it started. The girl and her best friend mend their friendship leaving alone. This is when the secret comes in one that will make or break the frienship that has been rebuilt. _

Brooke: "P. Sawyer get your ass out of bed. No more sulking we're going out tonight."

Peyton: "No your going out. I'm keeping my ass right here in bed thank you."

_Brooke uncovers Peyton seeing that she was naked. All she could do was cover back up. Peyton saw the look on her face and couldn't help but smile._

Brooke: "Well um since when you sleep naked? Get dressed and um yeah I need a drink."

Peyton: "Awe is Brooke playing bashful. Its not like you ever seen me naked before." She says laughing.

Brooke: "Wow." She manages to say searching through the closet. "Seriously Peyt you need a new dress code. thank god I'm here to save you from wearing something horrible."

Peyton: (rolling her eyes) "I told you I'm not going anywhere." She says sitting up not even covering up herself.

_Brooke turned around than glances away. She seemed to be fumbling with her thoughts. Peyton didn't see the big deal. They have seen each other naked plenty of times. She found herself looking at Peyton again only a little longer than usual._

Peyton: "Earth to Davis seeing something you like."

Brooke: "Oh what huh?" She says getting pulled out of her daze. _This isn't helping anything but her being all naked._

Peyton: "Your staring if you want me to put on a shirt or something I can."

Brooke: "No!" _shit this is Peyton we're talking about. When did I start checking her out. Look away Davis just look away. _"I mean I found a decent skirt and this revealing shirt." She says with a wink. _oh just real smooth Davis your flirting with her obviously she is flirting back. This is just too much for me to handle damn her she needs to just get dress already._

_Peyton gets out of bed walking over to her dresser to get underwear and a bra on. Brooke continued to look at her not really understanding why. Peyton knew Brooke was looking she turned her head winking at her friend causing Brooke to turn red in the face._

Peyton: "Brooke can I asked you something?" She asked putting on the clothes Brooke picked out.

Brooke: "Mhmm." She says blocking the images of seeing Peyton naked.

Peyton: "Its more of a secret really but you promise not to freak out."

Brooke: "Secrets? As long as it doesn't have anything to do with Broody face I'm all ears. Besides what you keeping from me?" She nudges Peyton.

Peyton: "Its not bad but its about you. I'll tell you about it later. Lets go out." She says chickening out. _I saw her look at me any other time it didn't phase her. Maybe I'm reading into it more than I should._

Brooke: "P. Sawyer just tell me I know you very well. When you say I'll tell you later it means not going to tell me at all so just say it. If I freaked you out by staring at you I'm sorry. Its just...do you know how beautiful you are?"

Peyton: (blushes) "Brooke, please just can we just go?" _I want to tell her and the way she is looking at me I just can't help but want to kiss her but I can't...just can't._

Brooke: (wraps her arms around Peyton picking her up) "I will find out that secret." She whispers in her ear.

_Brooke got so close to Peyton that she could feel the hot breath on her neck. Their faces were inches apart as Peyton just looks up in Brooke's eyes. Sparks were flying both feeling the same thing yet holding back from what they really want._

Peyton: We probably should get going."

Brooke: "Yeah." She says letting out a sigh following Peyton out the door. _I should have just went for it._

_The ride to tric was very quiet. Peyton smiled to herself hoping Brooke didn't see. When they got in there both of their mouths dropped._

Peyton: "Is that?"

Brooke: "oh yeah...want a drink?"

Peyton: "You read my mind make it a double." _I can't believe she's with Lindsey. I am guessing Lucas has no idea yet this should be interesting when he does find out._

_Haley didn't realize Peyton and Brooke were watching. As time went on Brooke felt the need to dance. She up heading for the dance floor._

Brooke: "Hales. Hey lindsey mind if I steal her for a minute." Lindsey nods her head so she pulls Haley aside to a different area. "Seriously how much have you to drink I mean had to drink?"

Haley: (laughing) "Sober unlike you not so much. I see you came with Peyton. I know what you saw so have you told her and you haven't said a word to Lucas have you?"

Brooke: (looks over to Peyton than back to Haley) "Not yet and NO I haven't told him neither has she so your secret is safe. I believe she was going to tell me something but have fun don't want to keep you." She says with a wink.

Haley: "I plan on it tigger."

_Brooke walks back over to Peyton. She had a few more drinks than Brooke._

Peyton: "Brooke guess what I know?"

Brooke: "That your drunk."

Peyton: (laughs) "No silly thats not it. I want to kiss those soft pink lips of yours and I'm not talking just about those on your face." She says leaning in to Brooke. " I saw you looking at me so tell me B. Davis what secret are you keeping from me?"

Brooke: (gulps) "Um do you realize what your doing?"

Peyton: "Or what we could be doing?" She says seductively.

Brooke: "Maybe we should go home now."

Peyton: "Maybe you should just tell me what it is you were saying to Haley." She says mocking Brooke.

_Brooke got a glass of water dumping it on Peyton._

Brooke: "Sober yet?"

Peyton: "Bitch what the hell?"

Brooke: "Did it for your own good. If you can tell me me what you were going to tell me earlier than maybe I'll tell you what I need to say. For now I guess the secrets we're keeping is going to stay a secret."

_Peyton eventually got up to leave with Brooke after she downed four more shots. Haley excused herself from Lindsey realizing she had to drive both of her friends home knowing she didn't want them to drive under the influence._

Haley: "I'll drive you both. Is she going to be okay?"

Brooke: (Holds onto Peyton from falling) "She'll be just fine thank you."

Haley: "Sure so you okay?"

Brooke: "I'm fine hales so Lindsey you were with is it getting serious? You two have going out like a month or so."

Haley: "It might I don't know yet. Nathan's death is still hard and Jaime will always be my main priority. Shall we go?"

_Brooke nods her head. Peyton slept in the backseat. They all lived together to take care of Jaime. He was only three when his father died in that horrible car accident. Lucas had been in the passenger seat he tried to save his brother but when the ambulance showed up it was too late. Nobody talks about it anymore. Ever since than Haley became a whole new person. As they got to the house Jaime was in bed sleeping. Lucas had been relieved from babysitting for the night._

Brooke: Hales what if I can never tell her? I never felt this strongly about anyone. I carried this secret since high school. I told Lucas I fell for Peyton thats why we stopped talking for a bit. The day before I went to NYC I slept with Peyton. Since than I haven't looked at her the same way. We were both drunk I don't think she remembers but I do everyday and I can't stop thinking about it."

Haley: "Oh wow I didn't know that. Wait is that what Lucas was pissed about when he came back from LA. He saw you two didn't he?" Brooke nods her head. "Sweetie you need to rest you two will be okay. Eventually you'll both talk but for now take it one day at a time. Believe me when...just believe me okay?"

Brooke: "okay." She says not before turning back to Haley. "He would want you to be happy thats all he ever wanted for you. You were tonight so don't hold back and if it does get seriously Lucas deserves to know the truth. Keeping a secret is hard believe me I should know.

_Haley agreed picking up a picture of her and Nathan. She missed him everyday but she was falling for this girl. She picked up the phone to call Lindsey but just got the machine._

Haley: "Lindsey hi um sorry I left like that. I would like to see you tomorrow. I think we need to tell Lucas about us if that is still possible. Have a good-night." _damn it i hate leaving a message. If lucas knows he will be so mad thank god Peyton and Brooke kept their mouth shut._

_When secrets are revealed to the wrong person trouble may occur. Will Haley beable to tell Lucas about Lindsey? Once Lucas knows how will he react? Brooke and Peyton have their own problems than again when you live in Tree Hill there is always something going on._

_to be continued...do you want more? let me know.__for any confusion lucas and lindsey aren't dating anymore Haley is just afraid to tell Lucas that she is dating his ex. just wanted to make that clear just in case you were confused._


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks for the reviews, story alerts, etc. Here is the next part. To clear any confusion Lindsey and Lucas aren't together anymore, Haley is afraid to tell him she is dating his ex.

Part 2

_Everyone was awake but Peyton. She was still sleeping after last night. Haley kept checking her phone._

Brooke: "She call Hales."

_Jaime sits up on the stool to eat his breakfast._

Jaime: "Mama can Aunt Brooke take me to school this morning?"

Haley: "Its up to her."

Brooke: "Of course I can buddy."

Jaime: "Sweet." He says with a smile. "So mama Lindsey still taking me to the amusement park this weekend?"

Haley: "I don't know yet I hope so."

_Jaime adored Lindsey a lot. He knows there is something going on between his mom and her but it didn't seem to bother him any because he saw she was smiling again. He did wonder if Uncle Lucas knew but as far as Lucas knew she was back in New York._

Haley: "Jaime will you go get ready I need to talk Aunt Brooke alone."

_Jaime finishes his last bite running to his room._

Brooke: "Hales you going to have to talk with Lucas eventually. Though its funny all his exes are gay." She says laughing. "Seriously though you should tell him if he gets mad it'll blow over in time."

Haley: "I know but its all complicated. After he realized that you and Peyton were obviously sleeping together. It took him a long time to get over it than he met Lindsey. I can't hurt him and well eventually you need to talk to Peyton as well. Why can't this be easy?"

Brooke: "Because life's a bitch. I'm going to check on Peyton than take Jaime to school."

_Peyton was still sleeping. Brooke watched her sleep for a few. Peyton than started to move around realizing Brooke was standing there._

Peyton: "Hey what time is it?"

Brooke: "A little after eight I have to take Jaime to school. You want me to bring you something home to eat?"

Peyton: "Sure." She says going back to sleep.

_Brooke smiles checking on Jaime to see if he was ready yet._

Brooke: (knocks on the door) "Hey buddy you just about ready?"

Jaime: (opens the door) "Yep is Aunt Peyton awake?"

Brooke: "Yeah but she had a long night not feeling well."

Jaime: "Hope she feels better. Aunt Brooke I've been wondering will Uncle Lucas be mad at mommy for being with Lindsey?"

Brooke: "Not sure but lets not worry about that. Go say bye to your mother. We have to get you to school before your late."

_Jaime nearly knocks his mother over when he jumped on her to give her hug and kiss._

Jaime: "I love you mama she'll call you. Everything will be okay."

Haley: "I love you too sweetie have a good day at school."

_Jaime smiles following Brooke out the door. He was so much like Nathan. Brooke wished Nathan could be here but he is always looking over him and Haley. Her thoughts went back to Peyton once again. She pulled up to the school. As Jaime got out he hugged Brooke._

Jaime: I love you Aunt Brooke I'll see you later."

Brooke: "Love you too sweetie."

_Brooke started the car back up once Jaime went into the school. She pulled up to a coffeeshop bumping into Lindsey._

Lindsey: Hey Brooke how have you been?"

Brooke: "I'm okay but Haley is waiting for that call. You do know if Lucas sees you he is going to wonder why your here."

Lindsey: "I know its just all complicated. I really like Haley I just don't want a friendship to be ruined."

Brooke: "Maybe you need to tell her that. Last night she was having fun. I know she feels the same way but your both scared of Lucas's reaction. Honestly its not about him you two don't need his approval but you got to tell him. I'm sure you two don't want to hide it anymore."

Lindsey: "You really think so?" She says with a smile on her face.

Brooke: (smiles) "I know so but is there anything you want me to tell her?"

Lindsey: "That I'll call her later on. This weekend I'm taking Jaime to the amusement park."

Brooke: "He's looking forward to it won't shut up about it. I'll talk to you later."

_Brooke orders some food and coffees. Meanwhile Peyton is awake helping Haley clean up a bit._

Peyton: "Did I do anything stupid last night?"

Haley: (laughs) "Not really but you were practically all over Brooke."

Peyton: "Oh thats not stupid at all." She says sarcastically changing the subject. "So you and Lindsey huh? Hows thats going?"

Haley: "We bonded okay and I don't know when I'm around I feel like everything will be okay. Than I think about Lucas and I freak out. I'm dating his ex fiance its crazy."

Peyton: "Yeah all his exes end up with woman pretty crazy." She says with a laugh.

Haley: "Brooke said the same thing earlier."

_Peyton smiles at the mention of Brooke. Speaking of her she walks in with coffee and doughnuts._

Brooke: "Good morning rising dead." She says to Peyton who just stuck up her middle finger. "Hey not very lady like. I have came bearing gifts. Oh yeah Hales I ran into Lindsey she's still taking Jaime to the amusement park and she'll call you later so you can quit checking your phone every ten seconds."

_Haley smiles at the name of Lindsey. She couldn't wait to hear from Lindsey. Brooke and Peyton just rolled their eyes._

Brooke: (turns to Peyton) "Sleep well?"

Peyton: "Yeah still can't believe you dumped water on me last night."

_Haley laughed she could only imagine what Peyton's reaction was._

Brooke: "I had too P. Sawyer but I can't talk right now have things to do. When your ready to take that stick out your ass to tell me whatever it is your hiding you know where I'll be till than your going to have one crabby Brooke Davis."

_Haley told Peyton to just let her go. Peyton just sat there hoping one day she can tell Brooke. Everyone seemed to being holding onto their secrets they are keeping. One day its going to slip out and its not going to be pretty. Sometimes you just have to let it just happen. Lindsey decided to take a walk to think about things only to run into the one person she didn't want to see._

Lucas: "Lindsey hey...I thought you were in New York. What are you doing here?" He asked surprised to see her there back in Tree Hill.

Lindsey: "Just visiting I have some snew books to look at so here I am. Which reminds me I have a meeting I'm late for." She says lying.

Lucas: "Okay don't want to keep you than it was nice seeing you."

Lindsey: "Yeah."

_Lindsey walked off in the opposite direction. She picked up the phone to call Haley. Lucas smiled to himself not really sure if she believed Lindsey._

Lucas: _Maybe she came back for me. _He thought to himself.

Lindsey: (Calls up Haley) "He saw me. NO I didn't tell him. I'm coming over. See you in a few."

_Peyton walks over to Haley making sure she was okay._

Peyton: "Whats going on? Why is Lindsey coming over?"

Haley: "Lucas saw her this can't be good. He probably thinks she's back for him. I mean sure we were all friends but he will put two and two together. Peyton what should I do?"

Peyton: "I should be the last one to come too with advice especially with relationships. We'll play her lie off I'm assuming she did right?" Haley nods her head. "Well lets say he sees her with all of us he'll see she is visiting us no biggie. Besides Jaime adored her while she was with Lucas. We as in Brooke and I will help you both so when your both ready to tell him why she's really here we'll play along till than."

Haley: "Thank you so much I owe you big time." She says hugging Peyton.

Peyton: (smiles) "Bet your ass you do...just kidding, maybe." She says with a laugh. "Well I'm going to head over to Clothes over Bros and see if Bitchy Davis cooled down."

Haley: "Be nice."

to be continued...the next part will be up sometime tomorrow. This story is going to be long. Its going to have a few boring chapters. next up Lucas comes to see Haley only to find Lindsey there but of course he has it in his head that she is back for him.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: thanks to all who are reading this story and like it. I know the end of last chapter I think I had Peyton leave to go and see Brooke at work but this one she is talking to LIndsey well its changed she'll leave to see Brooke after their talk. did that make sense i hope it did. oh yeah there is going to be a flashback which will be in bold.

Part 3

_A game plan had formed between Lindsey, Peyton and Haley. They would fill in Brooke on it later. Peyton saw the smile on Haley's face when Lindsey came over. She was happy for her friend...she wanted happiness again._

_Door bell rings._

Peyton: "You guys hate to break this lovefest you got going on but its Lucas."

_Before Peyton opened the door Lindsey kissed Haley hard than signals for Peyton to open the door. Lucas came in he didn't expect to see Lindsey there._

Lucas: "Wow this is a surprise um Hales can I talk to you for a minute?" He asked looking over at Lindsey with a smile.

_Haley nods his head following Lucas outside. Lindsey and Peyton were talking amongst themselves._

Lindsey: "This is bad nothing good will come of this. Did you see how he looked at me?"

Peyton: "Oh yeah I did. Love you to death but one day your going to have to tell him. Too many will get hurt especially Jaime so if your serious about Haley you might want to consider that fact first."

Lindsey: "Like you should talk you slept with Brooke and Lucas saw it. Oh wait Peyton is so perfect she can't possible do anything wrong! I'm staying I don't plan on leaving anytime soon. I love Jaime and I love Haley I just haven't said it to her yet."

_Peyton is shocked to hear Lindsey loves Haley. She didn't anything more so she left like she was supposed and finally go talk to Brooke. Meanwhile Lucas and Haley were having their own conversation._

Lucas: "I don't don't get why she wouldn't just tell she was visiting Jaime and all you guys?"

Haley: "Didn't want to upset you possibly. Do you still love her?" _I can't keep lying to him._

Lucas: "I thought I was over her but Hales when I saw her those feelings came back. After everything her and I have been through I thought maybe she would tell me that she was visiting you guys she didn't have to lie I wouldn't have gotten mad. Maybe this is out second chance I hope."

Haley: "Not really our place if she wanted to tell you she would have told her."

Lucas: "Will you talk to her for me, please?" He asked but notices Haley become uncomfortable. "You alright Hales?"

Haley: "Just fine I'll see what I can do. I know how you are so please don't read too much into her being here."

_Haley didn't want to hurt Lucas. Meanwhile Peyton hoped Brooke had cooled down from earlier as she walked into the store._

Peyton: "Still pmsing because I want to talk to you."

Brooke: (rolls her eyes) "Like you don't know I swear something you can be so dense."

Peyton: "Ha funny coming from the person who is also hiding something but I didn't come here to argue. Lucas knows Lindsey is here so if he comes to you wanting answers just go with she is visiting us and thats it."

_Brooke agrees getting up to stand next to Peyton. An awkward silence occured. Their eyes met for a second. Peyton remembered that night all those years before Brooke went to NY. Brooke noticed Peyton's uneasiness._

Brooke: "Snap out of it so I have a lot to do. Can you pick up Jaime from school in a couple of hours?"

Peyton: "Sure you know Brooke I do remember that night we slept together just wanted you to know that. By the way you look beautiful today." She says walking out of the store with a smile. _whats stopping me from telling her? oh right ME!!_

_Back at the house Haley seemed to have fell asleep in Lindsey's arms. She just looked down at her smiling. Thoughts of doubt ran through her mind. Was this just a short time thing? Jaime is seven and has seen a lot of bad things happen in his life. Lindsey loved him as her own she didn't want to be one of those bad things to happen in his life. Haley was awake now as she heard Lindsey pour out alot so she just listened._

Lindsey: "Everything is so crazy. I didn't mean for all this to happen. Lucas is your best friend I can't let you keep lying to him well any of us shouldn't be lying to him. I want this to work and I think we should tell him because I don't want him to keep thinking I'm here for him. If he can't accept it well thats too damn bad because I am not going anywhere. From what you told me he obviously does want me back. I'm sorry about everything I wish this could be easy."

_Haley knew she was right. She sat up moving onto Lindsey's lap._

Haley: "Don't ever be sorry my time with you is amazing. We will tell Lucas because I'm tired of keeping us a secret. After this weekend we'll tell him together. You have been so great to me. I love the way you care about others. The way you are with Jaime you just mean the world to both of us." She says leaning down to kiss Lindsey running her fingers through her hair. _I think I love her and that scares me. Telling Lucas is going to be very hard but he has to be done._

Lindsey: _i think i love her. _"Haley um as much as I hate to stop this but I need to go I will call you later. Don't forget this weekend we'll both take Jaime to the amusement park." She says practically running out the door.

Haley: "Did I do something wrong?" She asked outloud.

_Peyton drove for a couple of hours before she picked up Jaime from school. She couldn't stop thinking about the night Brooke left for New York._

_**~flashback~**_

_**Brooke and Peyton had way too much to drink. Nobody is wearing barely any clothes. **_

_**Peyton: "Broooookie come here I gotta say something."**_

_**Brooke nearly falls but catches herself. They both just start laughing at one another.**_

_**Brooke: "That your goooooing to ravage me?" She says with a wink.**_

_**Peyton: (laughing) "Noooo! That we aren't wearing any clothes."**_

_**Brooke: (looks down) "Weird." She says now looking Peyton up and down her body. "I sooooo can do many things to you. Did you know I told Lucas that I'm in love with you?"**_

_**Brooke became serious so Peyton stopped laughing. The distance between them got closer. Their bodies were nearly touching causing both to tremble.**_

_**Peyton: "Why didn't you ever tell me Broookie? This would have saved a lot of drama. I don't want Lucas... I want YOU!!"**_

_**Brooke: "You do?"**_

_**Peyton: (smiles) "Your my Brooke I wish you didn't have to go tomorrow. Please stay with me." She pouts. "So you really love me?" She asked Brooke who nods her head.**_

_**Brooke is well aware of how naked they were but she straddled Peyton leaning down kissing her with everything she had. Peyton deepen the kiss. Next thing you know Peyton got the other side of Brooke that the guys did. With the way Brooke explained the sex to Peyton it was meaningless but this didn't feel like that. The next morning Brooke awoke early to see Peyton was already awake. Both just smiled only it disappeared realizing Brooke had to leave for New York today.**_

_**Brooke: "I meant what I said last night. If last night is the only night than I will always carry it with me in my heart. We don't have to talk about it or mention it to um anyone."**_

_**Peyton: "I don't regret anything its just why would you put your happiness aside like that?"**_

_**Brooke: "For you because of Lucas. I told him I would keep it to myself but now that its out. I really do love you I believe I always have. I just don't to lose you ever you are so important to me. I hope it all works out with you and him." *He doesn't deserve her at all.***_

_**Peyton: "Brooke look at me." Brooke does. "Before any boys it was you and me. You will never loose me because I'm your Peyton and your my Brooke always. Last night was amazing and all on my mind was YOU. I DO LOVE YOU. Your a part of me alwasy but you will succeed in New York and when you do be proud of it. Your going to be big and I'm going to miss you so much." She says nearly in tears.**_

_**Brooke wipes Peyton's tears away. Things seemed clearer repeating last night's events. Neither one heard the door open but as it slammed seeing who it was they immediately broke apart.**_

_**Lucas: "BROOKE WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING WITH PEYTON?"**_

_**Brooke: "What the hell does it look like?"**_

_**Lucas walked out the door so the girls quickly got dressed chasing him to try and explain.**_

_**Peyton: "Lucas stop and listen for a minute." Lucas around to face them. "Can you knock?"**_

_**Lucas: "Didn't think I had too. Didn't you get my message I was coming to see you?"**_

_**Peyton: "I had my phone off I'm sorry."**_

_**Lucas: (turns to Brooke) "Your a liar you told me you wouldn't ever go for her. What the hell is wrong with you?"**_

_**Brooke: "I don't know something your not." She says seeing the small smile on Peyton's face.**_

_**Lucas: "Brooke you know I love her how could you do this to me?"**_

_**Brooke: "Like you don't know how I feel about her. Did you ever consider her feelings and what she wants? No obviously you haven't." She says getting mad.**_

_**Lucas: "Peyton what do you want? How you sleep with her behind my back?"**_

_**Peyton didn't know what to do. She loved Lucas but wasn't in love with him. She is in love with Brooke but she had to do something even if it meant being alone.**_

_**Peyton: "I don't want you Lucas. I love Brooke but I can't be with either of you right now. Look my heart is and always will for Brooke I just can't I'm going to go...I'm sorry give me a call later when you get there." She says to Brooke walking away.**_

_**~end of flashback~**_

_Peyton freshen herself up since she had to pick Jaime up in a few._

_I never did stop loving Brooke. To this day I'm still in love with her. What the hell is my problem? What Haley and Lindsey are doing brings back memories only this situation is different. At least Lindsey and Lucas are broken up. Damn Tree Hill drama when does it ever end?_

_to be continued....whats coming up next you may wonder? Hmm anything can happen here on out. the flashback is supposed to show why Peyton and Brooke have been distant. Lucas did forgive them both but now he is going to find out soon enough about Lindsey and Haley but not yet. hope you enjoy this chapter._


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: thank you for the wonderful reviews. Lets see the beginning is a flashback so it will be in bold. Its Nathan's furneral. Its not the the entire just apart of it I felt like I needed to put in this story. I decided to update again before I left my mom's today.

Part 4

_**~Flashback~**_

_**Minister: "Til Death does Us part. We remember a great man, father, son, brother and husband. Its a sad day for all but we must remember to enjoy the memories we have made with Nathan Scott. His legacy will live on through his son. He will be truely missed but just remember nobody really ever goes away they stay with us in our hearts always. Is there anybody who would like to say a few words?"**_

_**Lucas walks up to the stand first. Haley is holding a sleeping Jaime sitting down next Lindsey who kept her company. Brooke came back for the furneral she sat down next to Peyton.**_

_**Lucas: "Next week I'm supposed to get married. He was my best man. I'm going to keep this short just that his time was too soon. Haley if you need anything just know Lindsey and I will help you anyway we can."**_

_**Haley mouthed thank you to Lucas than turns to Lindsey to say the same thing. Peyton squeezed Brooke's hand. She was happy to see her but she needed to go up and say something. Brooke decided to go up there with Peyton which made her feel a little bit better. This couldn't be easy for anybody especially Haley when it came time for her to speak.**_

_**Peyton: "Brooke and I have known Nathan for the longest. Til he met Haley he became a better person. I always knew he could be a good guy. There is a lot I could say but he followed his heart with everything to keep his family happy. He always wanted the best for them. Nathan and Haley made me believe in true love given their time got cut short. Brooke would you lke to say anything?"**_

_**Brooke: "I've been gone for three years. Most of you didn't think I would show up. The thing is the day before he died he called me up. He gave me some advice told me to follow my heart I can't say what about but I will listen to that advice. I will miss him very much even though back than he wasn't always the greatest person he grew up and became such a great person to be around and to talk too. Today made me realize life is too short to waste so I'm coming back home because this is where I need to be. Nathan here's to you." She says pulling Peyton kissing her on the lips.**_

_**Lucas just rolled his eyes. He always knew that Nathan supported that but to see them kiss brought back that painful memory in LA. It was time for Haley to speak since Jaime was sleeping she let Lucas hold him.**_

_**Haley: (Trying not to cry) "I never thought this could happen. We have been through a lot and we would always pull through. I'm so glad everything came it means a lot. We have a beautiful son together. I can't do this...I'm sorry." She walking off crying.**_

_**~end of Flashback~**_

_Haley stopped by the cementary. She layed flowers on Nathan's grave and just started talking to him as if he was there._

Haley: "Its been four years already. Our son is getting so big and loves to play basketball. He wants to be just like you he told me one day. Peyton and Brooke are being their usual selves can't seem to get it together and finally be together. Lindsey came back but Lucas thinks she's back for him. Everything is so complicated I wish I could tell him but its hard. I haven't loved anyone this much since you. I miss you everyday."

_Haley came home to find that Lindsey had prepared dinner for everyone. Jaimed hugged his mother tightly than he went back to playing wii with his Aunt Peyton._

Brooke: "Hey tutor mom your girl here is making dinner. We thought it would be done before you got back."

_Haley walks up to Lindsey with a big smile giving her a big hug._

Haley: "Your the greatest so will you stay over?" She says with a hopeful smile changing her mood slightly.

Lindsey: "If your really sure?"

Haley: "I really think I do. Besides if you can make dinner I wonder how well you can make breakfast." She says with a mischevious grin.

_Brooke excused herself going outside to just think. Jaime got bored from playing so he went to bug Lindsey and his mom. Peyton noticed Brooke outside._

Peyton: "Mind if I sit with you?"

Brooke: "Plenty of room go ahead."

Peyton: "Something bothering you?"

Brooke: "Yeah its Lindsey and Haley. They are just so happy but yet they hide it. Why? Because of Lucas which is ridiculous. With us it was different but for them its not like they are going anything wrong like we did."

Peyton: "They need time is all. Brooke when you moved back here after it happened that made me happy but you changed. Okay so maybe we both have but my feelings didn't. I'm still waiting I just wish for once you would put your happiness first instead of everybody else. Thats what I have been wanting to say to you. Okay so maybe its not like a big old secret." She says giving a peck on Brooke's cheek. "You coming in to eat I'm sure they're wondering what we're doing?"

Brooke: "Thanks for telling me I'll be few more minutes than I'll come in."

_She finally opened up and all I could do is say thanks for telling me. I should have just told her. I had make some lame excuse go me1 Oh hell all those years ago that I confessed wanting to be with her she choose nobody. I went to New York oddly enough my mother wanted to know how I was. We actually formed a bond. Get this she actually is all for me and Peyton. I better go in I've been out here way too long._

Jaime: "Aunt Brooke guess what?"

Brooke: "What?"

Jaime: "Lindsey is staying over." He said excitedly.

Brooke: "About time so tutor mom finally gonna get you some?" She asked with a wink.

Jaime: "What does that mean?" He asked confused.

_Everyone just laughed, Jaime shrugged his shoulders. After dinner everyone was off doing whatever. Lindsey apologized to Peyton about what she said to her early on that day. Brooke left to go out for the night. Peyton decided to go to bed, so it was just Haley and Lindsey._

Haley: "You since its just us I say we take advantage of that?" she says pressing her body against Lindsey pinning her against the wall.

Lindsey: "Mmm I lke this but you do we aren't alone Peyton and your son are still here, right?" Haley nods her head. "just checking so maybe we should go check out that bed yours out."

_Lindsey picks up Haley running to the bedroom. Peyton could hear them she just smiled. She hoped one day it would be like that with Brooke again. What is Brooke hiding? Peyton knew her well maybe not so much now but she is going to find the only way she knew how which is what exactly. She is after all Peyton Sawyer she'll come up with a way._

_to be continued...this is my update till I get back home next up Peyton puts her plan in action. Lucas and Brooke talk. Lindsey and Haley say the big "L" word._


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Here is another part to this story. Victoria Davis is in this story and she is actually nice oddly enough on last nights episode of the season finale she actually was nice. Anyways hope you like it. I have a sequel for Pvt Sawyer coming up within a couple of days so watch out for that.

_Something is wrong. The atmosphere of Tree Hill began to change as if someone had a black cloud hovering over their head. They want to escape this darkness but they're pulled into it over and over again. They cry for help but nobody can hear their screams._

_I have been dancing for awhile now. Her name seemed to be fading from my mind. I had to get away from them all. Well just Haley and Lindsey with their lovey dovey feelings. I seemed to have into a small dingy room that smelled awful. It just about nearly gagged me to death sort to speak. The walls were peeling of old paint that seemed to have just rotted away over the years never redone. My body somehow seemed to have moved to this ugly mix matched couch with a small table in front of it. There he was I knew him well heard of him because of Peyton. He came from the shadows with a group of friends. He gave me what I needed and it wasn't sex. I did one line than it turned into more. Over the years I love the rush that it made me feel and I loved it but this time I didn't feel it. Something was different but he kept pushing me to do another line…I didn't want too or did I?_

"Rick I'm going home." Brooke says getting up to leave only to get grabbed by the arm. "Let me go NOW!"

Rick just laughs. "Your not going anywhere. What will the public think that precious Brooke Davis does coke? Your career would be over and we wouldn't want that now would we?" He asked with an evil smirk.

"I guess not." Brooke says looking at the table again. "No I'm done." She says determined to leave.

"Where's my money? Your not leaving till I get it." Rick says tightening the grip.

"Fuck off!" Brooke says angrily trying to free herself but he was stronger than she is. "Rick so help me if you don't let--"

Rick cuts her off. "You'll do what? They will arrest you too. You will just be right back again and I wonder what poor Peyton will think of this."

"You leave her out of this. I am never coming back."

_I never saw his fist coming for my face. Everyone that is in the room just watched as he kept beating me. I felt the blood trickling down my face onto the floor. Have I really gone too far? Turning to drugs oh my god what the hell am I doing? I threw him the money getting the hell out of there._

_Brooke couldn't go home. She had been out all night they would start asking questions she wasn't ready to answer yet. She really couldn't let Jaime see her like this so she headed over to Lucas hoping he would let her stay there for a little bit._

"Lucas you home?!" Brooke yelled from the outside the door. "Please let me in."

Lucas opens the door. "Um Brooke do you realize how early it is?" He asked than notices the shape she is in. "Oh my god what happened?"

Brooke limps to his bed. "I'll be fine I couldn't go home like this. Can I please stay here?"

_Lucas seemed concerned running to find the first aid kit. She winced in pain as Lucas cleaned the blood from her face._

"All cleaned up so you went to see Rick didn't you?"

Brooke looked down to the floor. "maybe but I'm done. Please let me stay here I just don't want them asked questions."

_Lucas agrees even though what happened in the past he still cared for her and didn't like that she wasn't doing so well. For the next few days Brooke stayed with Lucas not speaking to nobody. Peyton drove around wondering where Brooke is at than as she passes Lucas's house…she couldn't believe in her eyes._

_So that's where she has been all this time. Lucas could have called us or maybe they have a new romance going on. I can't believe this turns to him but not to me this is messed up._

_Jaime seemed confused as to where Brooke went too. He knew something is wrong so just like any seven year old he became curious. He went up to his Aunt Peyton to see if she knew where she was._

"Aunt Peyton is Aunt Brooke coming back. Did she leave forever?"

"She'll be back just worry about school alright?"

"I just miss her." jaime says sadly.

"So do I." Peyton says hugging Jaime. _More than he knows._

_Lucas decided since Brooke is pretty much healed she was ready to go back home. She really didn't know what to say to anyone._

"Brooke don't let this control your life. Let Peyton in she loves you as do you. Please talk with her."

_Brooke hugs Lucas thanking him for being there. As she walks in Jaime jumps in her arms._

"You came back home." He says excitedly turns to Peyton. "You guys probably need to talk so I'll go outside."

_Both girls laugh but it stopped once Jaime left the room. Peyton is happy to see her but what she found in her room made her furious with Brooke. Brooke saw the look in Peyton's eyes and knew this couldn't be good._

"Brooke I get these last few years have been so fucked up." She says with sarcasm. "BUT REALLY DRUGS?! YOU TURNED TO DRUGS INSTEAD OF ME! NEXT TIME HIDE IT A LITTLE BIT BETTER!" Peyton says angrily throwing the bag of coke at Brooke.

"Peyton please don't walk away!" Brooke pleaded.

"Brooke don't…get that shit out of here. I would find another place to live because I can't stand to look at you. OH wait I know where you can go…LUCAS'S HOUSE! Probably should called and stay there since you two seem to be all buddy buddy now." She says trying to hide the hurt inside deciding to go outside to play some ball with Jaime.

_Haley and Lindsey were listening from the bedroom. They thought their situation was bad but Brooke is in a bigger mess than they could have ever imagined._

"Baby you go talk to Brooke. I'll try to calm Peyton down." Lindsey suggested. "I didn't realize she was not doing so good."

Haley nodded her head. "She can hide it well a little too well." She says walking out of the room with Lindsey.

"Brooke we should talk." Haley says to her friend.

Lindsey walks outside sitting down next to Peyton. "We should talk."

_Victoria Davis has been waiting for Lucas outside his house. _

"Thanks for calling me does she know you called me?" Victoria asked curiously.

Lucas shakes his head. "No I just could use your help. Brooke is in a bad place and maybe with all the people she cares about come together to help maybe we can get her back."

"You mean like an intervention of some sort?" Lucas shakes her head. "Okay I'll help by the way I know you and my daughter aren't really that close since she is in love with your ex Peyton but thanks for looking out for her. What you said to her all those years ago your not off the hook but I do thank you for caring for her." She says following Lucas inside.

To be continued….okay so Victoria Davis is nice in here. Lucas will find out about Lindsey and Haley within the next couple chapters. In the next chapter everyone comes through for Brooke and it will be revealed why Brooke went to drugs in the first place. Hope this was okay things will get better for Peyton and Brooke soon.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Sorry about the long delay in updates. I have been thinking of where I want this to go and I just couldn't get to where I wanted it to go too. This chapter was actually hard to write. Hope its okay in the beginning is just a poem I made to go with the story in a way. When I tell of why Brooke went to drugs it will be in bold/italics and since she is telling the story its going to be in her point of view just letting ya'll know that. I was tempted to delete this story and i'm sorry if this chapter really sucks but i was having a hard time with it but i hope its okay and you don't get too confused.

Part 6

_**Endless sleep through the night**_

_**She wakes up from a cold sweat**_

_**To remember such pain**_

_**You can't forget**_

_**Please don't tell me this is the end**_

_**Cry out in frustration with the memories**_

_**Please just make this stop**_

_**Make it go away **_

_**Cold broken heart **_

_**Impossible ability to feel **_

_**Sorrow in your eyes**_

_**Just fade away**_

_**Brooke will fall apart at my will**_

_**Endless feelings they are coming back**_

_**They're coming for me**_

_**This is it**_

_**This is the end**_

_**Brooke cry for help**_

_**Nobody is there this time**_

_Peyton walked by Brooke's bedroom just as she did every morning since their confrontation. She just stood by the door not really sure to go in or not._

"You know P. Sawyer you've been coming to my room every morning. You going to keep doing that or are you actually going to come in?" Brooke asked standing up with hands on her hips.

Peyton walks in with a small smile. "B. Davis you look like a mess get yourself cleaned up with ya." She says walking out but turns back to Brooke smiling. "You did a stupid thing by turning to drugs. For whatever reason you did that when your ready I'll listen. Lucas and your mother are here so we better get going into the living room."

"Peyton wait before we go out there I want to tell you that--"

Peyton cuts her off. "We'll talk later I promise right now we better get out there before they think we are doing something." She says with a wink.

_Brooke felt Peyton's hand intertwine with hers. She felt her stomach doing flips. They finally walked out into the living room to see that everyone is there. Victoria embraced her daughter with a hug. Haley sat very close to Lindsey forgetting Lucas was there Haley laid her hand on Lindsey's knee. Lucas saw this but shrugged it off. This was about Brooke he would ask about it later._

_My first thought when I saw them was to get the hell out of here. One look from Peyton is all it took for me to stay. I was feeling like center of attention and it wasn't the good kind neither. My mom is the first to speak I'm guessing Lucas called her. Each person said basically the same thing than it came to Peyton. The strangest thing happened it was a look from my mother to Peyton. What the hell is that about?_

"Brooke Davis you surprise me all the time. When I found that coke in your room I thought she would never do that. Ever since you came back I noticed you would leave in the middle of the night. You went to Lucas after Rick beat you. Brooke I love you yes I got angry at you for doing coke but its more of disappointment. Your so much better than that so why? I never taken you as the type to give up on herself…NEVER!!"

_I could tell it was hard for Peyton to speak but now it was my turn to speak. The one who I really wanted to have hear all this was Peyton she is the only one that truly mattered. I want the attention off of me so what do I do a classic Brooke Davis move._

"Haley I'm sorry to do this but Lucas your best friend is dating Lindsey."

"BROOKE!" Haley, Peyton and Lindsey say out loud.

Lucas just laughs. "Good one Brooke."

_Haley and Lindsey looked at one another relieved that Lucas didn't believe her. Brooke mouthed 'sorry' to Haley which Lucas didn't notice._

_**{Brooke begins telling her story}**_

_**This is the time where Peyton and I weren't speaking. Lucas and I just broken up a few weeks ago. I couldn't believe this was happening and I had no idea how to tell him. I knew he would be playing at the river court so I went over there to tell him what I just found out. **_

"_**Do you have a minute? We have to talk." I say with high importance in my voice.**_

_**Lucas puts the ball down moving over to the bleachers sitting down next to me. He knew something is wrong and I was scared at that very moment to even tell him at all. **_

"_**I wasn't expecting you to be talking to me." He says to me which is true I didn't really want to talk to him.**_

_**I told him I was pregnant. He didn't know what to think so he just laughed. I wasn't laughing and I just wanted to punch him in the face. When he saw I wasn't laughing he knew I wasn't lying. **_

"_**Brooke I thought we were safe."**_

"_**Well I guess not because I'm going to have this baby but I'm not keeping it. We both aren't capable of raising this baby especially since well we just can't. I am going to leave town to head to NY with my mother we found a family I just came here to tell you."**_

"_**You just decided that without talking to me?" He says getting upset. "This is my baby too but your right though we aren't ready for this. You slept with guys too how do I know this is even mine?"**_

_**I slapped him how dare he say that to me. "Its yours believe me it is."**_

_**I said nothing more and just walked away. I left and had the baby in new York. I had a girl the nurse asked if I wanted to see her but I just couldn't. **_

"It wasn't till years later I would see her. I remembered the family who adopted her and I saw them walking on the streets of Manhattan avenue. She looked so beautiful and very happy. From that point on I felt empty. I wanted a family I want to be happy again. When I talked to Nathan the day before he died he told me to follow my heart and that is why I came back but I just couldn't bare to let anyone in. I just wanted this feeling I had to just go away. I remembered Rick way back when and than for years I kept going back." Brooke says than turns to Peyton. "If you knew the truth I didn't think you would want to be with me. I know you guys are just trying to help but maybe I can't be saved. I don't want to mess things up anymore so I will just leave." She says walking away trying to hide the tears pouring down her face.

_Everyone was taken in everything Brooke just said to them. Lucas and Peyton glanced at one another. Lindsey and Haley felt a little out of place so they went outside for some fresh air with Lucas following behind. Only when he went outside he didn't expect to see what he saw. Meanwhile it was just Peyton and Victoria in the living room. Brooke stayed in her room packing up her stuff wanting to get out of there as fast as she could._

"I'm going to stop her from leaving. This is just how could she have kept this the whole time." Peyton asked in disbelief. "I mean I get we were fighting all those years ago but still I would have been there for her."

Victoria embraces Peyton which she was taken aback from it. "Sweetie go in there and stop that girl from going. You let her know your not going anywhere. Bring back our old Brooke because if you let her leave I'm afraid she's going to start back up coke."

"I always though you were bitch but I guess you really do have a heart after all." Peyton says with a small smile.

_They got a laugh from both of them. Victoria left in the back door hoping things will turn alright for her daughter. She had an early meeting in New York and had to leave that night. Peyton walks into the bedroom seeing Brooke clutching her knees crying on the floor. She went up to her and just held her, Brooke didn't object to it so she let it all out. _

Lucas looks from Haley to Lindsey than back to Haley. "She was telling the truth wasn't she?!"

_Nobody says anything. Lucas couldn't believe it because it couldn't be true. _

Lindsey decides to speak up for their actions. "We aren't together Lucas I didn't want you to find out like this. Listen you can get mad, angry or whatever it is you your going to do but I love Haley and she makes me happy. You lost that chance with me years ago. We just couldn't tell you but I am not sorry for loving Haley."

_Haley just didn't know what to say. This is the first Lindsey has ever talked like that before. They never said the words 'I love you' to each other. Haley felt the same way but always kept thinking about Nathan and wasn't sure how he would feel about this because part of her still belonged to him even though he was gone. Lucas looked over at Haley who just stood there frozen. It was happening all over again._

"This isn't you Hales. Did Brooke talk you into this because since you two were buddy buddy would get me back by pretending to be together. Very Typical and you're my best friend Haley. I can't believe you did this to me especially what happened with Peyton all those years ago." Lucas says sounding very upset turns to Lindsey. "It didn't take long enough for you to move on did it to make a move on her. You both can just go to hell." he says raising his voice.

To be continued…more confrontation of the whole Lucas/Haley/Lindsey conversation. Sorry this chapter sucks. oh yeah Brooke and Peyton have a heart to heart.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: thank you for the wonderful reviews. I know the updates are taking awhile so please bare with me I didn't forget the story or a anything. Anyways here is the next part enjoy!

Part 7

"Lindsey and I didn't start dating til five months ago. Honestly we didn't do anything wrong and really bringing up the past is pathetic."

"What's pathetic is your sleeping with my ex! Kind of seems like a 'Brooke Davis' move to me." Lucas says angrily.

_Lindsey saw the look in Haley's face. She never seen her this angry before especially at Lucas. She felt this was her fault but she loves Haley and that is what mattered most._

"First of all Lucas Haley is not Brooke. We haven't been together in years so all in all didn't do a damn thing wrong. We don't need your permission but we all are friends here so maybe one day you will be happyfor us."

_Haley smiled to herself. She didn't want to loose Lucas as a friend but she didn't want to loose Lindsey neither._

"What would Nathan think of all this Hales? I told you I want her back yet you let me believe…I can't do this not right now." Lucas says walking off. _I don't know if I can get passed this. First I find out that Brooke is in love with Peyton than when I went to La I see them in bed and now this. really can anything else go wrong._

_Usually when someone says 'what could possibly go wrong now?' or 'How worse can it get?' something tends to go wrong. Brooke finally stopped crying but she didn't want to be alone._

"Peyton will you please stay in here with me?" Brooke asked. "You don't have too if you don't want too."

Peyton smiles walking back to the bed wrapping her arm around Brooke. "When you wake up I'll be here. I'm very proud of you what you did tonight I know that wasn't easy to talk about but its been a long night so tomorrow we'll talk just you and me, I promise."

"You promise?"

Peyton smiles. "Yes I promise now close those eyes and sleep."

_Brooke closes her eyes doing as she was told. Before she could go to sleep she still had stuff to say but decided it could wait till the morning. Haley and Lindsey walked into the house expecting to hear fighting from Brooke's room but it was peaceful. That could only mean one thing they both just looked at one another smiling to themselves._

Haley glances at Lindsey. "You don't think they are well ya know?"

Lindsey laughs. "No remember Brooke is loud so no I don't think they are."

Haley rolls her eyes. "Did you mean what you said earlier to Lucas?" She asked changing the subject. "We never said it to each other before if being around Lucas brings old feelings back up again tell me now because I have Jaime to think about."

_Lindsey brings her hands to Haley's face. Their eyes lock onto one another both realizing this is going to be the next step in their relationship._

"I meant every single word I said to him. I love and that son of yours very much. Yes I did Lucas but seeing him around doesn't bring up anything because its you I want not him. Lucas isn't going to be the problem between us is it?"

Haley shakes her head leaning in for a kiss. "I love you too but I haven't said those words since…you know maybe this could work. I am so happy with you but Lindsey maybe we're just doing this…"

Lindsey cuts her off. "don't even say it do not let him get to you. He will come around but I guess I'm being selfish. If you need time to think I will go back to New York and than if you decide you want this call me." She says getting upset moving away from Haley.

"Lindsey I don't' want you to leave its just for years you helped me so much than next thing you know we're dating. This is all new to me. Brooke and Peyton I don't know the deal with them but they hurt Lucas now we are I just can't maybe its best we take time a part."

"Oh right like this isn't new to me either. Haley your not the only one who has something over her head. I guess I will never compare to Nathan maybe I am not good enough to be with you. I know you will always love him but he would want you to be happy you just have to let go and let me in. I was there with you the whole time I know how it hurts but you make me happy Haley. I am in love with you so if time is what you need than I'll give you that but please don't let Lucas persuade your decision just so he can feel better about himself. You're a big girl Hales he now knows about us so I guess I'm leaving it up to you to where we go from here."

_Haley had no idea what to say or do. Lindsey tries to put on a brave face but she too was scared as to say something more upsetting. They look at one another finally breaking the gaze Lindsey leaves. Haley felt torn apart but she just needed time to sort this all out._

_I watched Brooke sleep for most of the night. I just couldn't get the thought that there is a mini Brooke out there in this world. All these years she has kept this big old secret. SHE HAS A DAUGHTER! That must have been hard to see her daughter with other people. It just breaks my heart to know she has been carrying that pain with her all this time. Tomorrow we will talk for now I guess I'll go to sleep._

_Brooke turns over to see that Peyton didn't leave a smile appears on her face. _

"Good morning P. Sawyer sleep well?"

Peyton looks around to find that she is practically on top of Brooke. "Oh sorry I didn't realize…I slept okay, you?" She asked not moving from where she was at.

"I slept fine just um Peyton about yesterday your not mad at me?" Brooke asked.

Peyton sits up to look at Brooke. "No just I can't believe all this time you kept something that big you could have came to me. I love you Brooke don't you know that?"

"I was young I wouldn't be able to handle a baby. I know I did the right thing I should have told you after I came back but I couldn't. I just wanted to forget and I did in time than I saw them. Peyton I really need you I don't want to be a pity case but I need you." She says as tears fills her eyes.

Peyton wipes the tears with her finger leaning her face closer to Brooke's. "B. Davis I have been here the whole time so now today is a fresh day a new start to getting back the old you. It won't be easy but I will be by your side the whole way so lets get out of bed eat some breakfast and we'll figure out what we are doing after that, okay?"

_I could have kissed her at that moment but I stopped myself. Even in the early morning she still looks beautiful. I look like a complete mess. I couldn't do this alone I didn't want to hurt anybody anymore especially Peyton. As we got to the kitchen we see Haley there she looked like a mess but no Lindsey. Oh god my big mouth maybe Lucas did believe it after all. Me and my big mouth…I hope she isn't too mad at me._

_Haley didn't say a word to either Peyton or Brooke. She just acted as if nobody else was in the room. She barely said anything except that she had to get her son and she will be back later. No mention of Lindsey. Peyton and Brooke glanced at one another knowing this couldn't be good. _

"I have to make things right. All this is my fault and the way Hales is acting Lucas knows the truth."

"No that isn't your problem you saw Lucas he didn't believe you than again I remember them going outside he might have caught them doing something." Peyton says with a wink. "Besides we are going to spend the whole day together…we need to bring back that Brooke Davis we have grown to know and love."

_Brooke didn't know why Peyton was such in a good mood. She didn't know rather or not she would ever be the same. Would Brooke be able to finally let Peyton in or will she push her away again? Peyton saw the look in her friend's eye that was telling her otherwise. They knew each other and after last night Peyton would make it her mission to make sure her Brooke knows she isn't go anywhere and will do anything to help her get better._

"Brooke you listen to me loud and clear because I'm only going to say this once." Brooke turns her attention to the blonde who looks indeed in deep thought. "We are going to leave Tree Hill tonight…you may ask why so I will tell you why. Its simple to get away from here to focus on you and maybe just maybe we can actually work on being together. You are not pushing me away ever again I'm here and going to stay by your side through the very bad. I know you Brooke and I hate that you kept that from me for all this time to keep that you had a daughter with Lucas and never told me. You just left and you came back as if nothing even happened. Haley is going to have to deal with Lucas by herself because Lucas is not our problem she has to figure this all out just like we had too. I get yeah this may be a bad time but I am tired of waiting wondering when is the perfect time to actually figure us out and by that I mean you and me…just Brooke and Peyton. Okay so I guess I will let you process that all and I'm going to take a shower."

TO BE CONTINUED….well not the best chapter next up I have no idea what is going to happen. The updates will take awhile this is what I came up with. Haley/Lindsey its not the end for them…there will be Haley/Lucas interaction soon after.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: here is the next update. Anything is possible now. Haley brings out her anger at Lucas…finally! She gives him basically a piece of her mind. The thing is roles have switched so I can't say what is going to be will be but as of now its all up in the air on what I will do.

Part 8

_What the hell does she mean leave Tree Hill? Can we really do that? I mean Haley and Jaime needs us we can't just leave her hanging. This morning tells me something really is wrong with Haley. Maybe Lindsey is sleeping but I checked the room…she wasn't there._

"Hello?" Brooke answers the phone getting pulled out of her thoughts.

_There is silence on the other line before finally the other person speaks up. Brooke realized it was Lindsey she hoped it wasn't going to be one of the hose angry phone calls._

"I am so sorry about opening my big mouth. I just wanted the attention off of me but as soon as I said it…I hope you can forgive me."

"Brooke stop it…its not your fault. He walked outside catching us kissing."

"Oh god is that why your not here. Did Lucas say something to you both if so help I will go and straighten him out." Brooke offered getting a little laugh from Lindsey. "You two going to be okay?"

_Lindsey couldn't answer that because she left it up to Haley. She explained everything to Brooke so they just talked to one another. Which made Brooke rethink about Peyton's sudden decision to leave tree hill. Haley walked in just as she gets off the phone. Jaime ran up to his Aunt Brooke giving her a big hug. With everything that has been happening seeing her godson just brighten up her morning besides waking up to Peyton of course._

"Hey buddy did you have fun at Nanny Deb's?"

Jaime nods his head. "I drew a picture for Lindsey is she here?"

_Haley and Brooke glanced at one another. The mention of Lindsey's name tore Haley up inside which is obvious but she kept a smile on her face. Peyton walked into the kitchen with a t-shirt, torn jeans as her blonde hair laid resting on her shoulders still wet. _

"Whoa why so serious it's a great day to just go out and play." Peyton says unusually cheerful turns her attention to Jaime. "Hey Jay man come with me the grown ups need to talk."

_Jaime just shrugs his shoulders following his Aunt Peyton outside. Haley looks over at Brooke who had the same expression as she did. Peyton is awfully chipper this morning. She wasn't really typically the morning but today is different…it was definitely different._

"Is she more cheerful than usual?" Haley asked Brooke.

Brooke laughs. "I guess so um I just talked with Lindsey. You going to be okay?"

"I'll be fine so what's going on with you and Peyton?"

"Not sure she wants to leave Tree Hill tonight to focus on us but I don't know if I should."

"Brooke Davis you better go this will be good for the both of you. If I may finally say its about time you focus on being happy Brooke. Don't let jaime and I hold you back because this is something I have to do on my own."

Brooke hugs Haley. "Don't let Lucas stop you from bring with her. Nathan would want you to be happy so if that's the main reason you won't make it work than you will just be miserable. Follow your heart and be happy."

"Maybe you should listen to what you just said." Haley points out. "Be happy Brooke Davis don't put it aside to try and fix my mess."

_Peyton walks in to what Haley is saying to Brooke. She had told Brooke that earlier and was happy to know Haley was on the same page. Brooke rolled her eyes knowing they were both right but its going to take time. Haley suddenly realized what she had to do._

"Will you both watch Jaime till I come back. There is something I need to do." Brooke and Peyton shake their heads. "Thank you I won't be long and Brooke ice-cream is not a meal."

_They all laugh at this except Brooke she just nudges Peyton as they watch Haley leave. Brooke had a feeling where she was going and hoped she was going to follow her heart. Lucas has been in his room most of the time moping around about his pathetic love life. He wasn't angry anymore but he still wasn't ready to talk to anybody especially Haley._

_Haley had a spare key walking right into his room. He was shocked to see her there especially when she spun his chair around looking at him with such anger._

"Haley what the hell?" Lucas asked dumbfounded. _this can't be good._

"Shut up." Haley says angrily. "You need to know I will not let you get to me. I'm done watching you play sad puppy because you got hurt but its not always about what Lucas wants. You let her go…she moved on. I loved Nathan always will but he is NEVER coming back. I love Lindsey I really do but I let her go because of you. Want to know why the fucking is Lucas? Because that is what makes you happy and I didn't want to loose my best friend. After some time I thought I should feel guilty but what is there to feel guilty over huh? We didn't do anything behind your back you and Lindsey have been over for years so don't dare bring up I'm doing a Brooke Davis because this is so much different than that. Wait back than you wanted peyton back knowing you were going to marry Lindsey…jesus Lucas you can't make up your own fucking mind. You were right about one thing no wait you weren't right about anything. Go get your damn happy ending Lucas and quit moping around like a pathetic boy who thinks the world just ended." She says walking away than turns to face Lucas. "By the way you can go to hell you get it all Lucas…you get your fucking way again.

_Lucas looked shocked at what just happened. He never seen haley act this way before. Love in Tree Hill usually ends up turning to drama. When one is happy the other is left miserable. It seems roles have switched…Lucas didn't know what to feel or do or say for that matter. He than realized that Haley was furious with him he had to do something about it but he didn't how because he too is still in love with Lindsey. Peyton has always been the one would do the 'emo' thing now she is doing the complete opposite listening to happier music and just being happy. Brooke given her ordeal started playing the 'I don't even know if I deserve love' card. Either it will get better for them or it will get worse. Things were going to change starting with the face Brooke and Peyton would be leaving town despite everything that has been going on Lucas showed up at the airport to say goodbye to them. Jaime didn't understand what is really going on but something tells him he has everything to do with his Uncle Lucas._

_I didn't know where Peyton and I were going. She kept telling me it was a surprise and that I will just have to wait till I get there. I don't like surprises at all. I know this isn't forever but I had a feeling things were never going to be the same. I didn't think I should be going but I look at Peyton and I would just jump and go anywhere with her just as long as she is there. Haley is right I need to be happy but she didn't looked too happy. I could tell she missed Lindsey but it seems she wasn't going to try and just let Lucas be happy. That isn't right but it reminds me of the time years ago where I gave up just to let a certain someone be happy. I said something to haley so nobody could hear it she smiled at me. _

_It was time to board their plane. Haley watched her friends walk off together holding hands. She smiled to herself hoping good things will finally for them. Once they were out of eyesight her smile faded to which Jaime had noticed as well as Lucas. _

"Do you love her?" Lucas asked suddenly.

_Haley says nothing Jaime looks between the two wondering what is going on. _

"Uncle Lucas are you mad at mama for being with Lindsey?"

_Lucas says nothing looking to Haley for help. She wouldn't budge jaime was waiting for an answer._

"You know what buddy I was upset at first but she made your mommy happy. i think you two need to see Lindsey."

to be continued...anything could happen now. peyton and Brooke are going to ny just letting you know cuz I didn't put it in there Brooke doesn't know where yet. Peyton knows something that Victoria has told is going to be drama...lots of it. like I said anything is likely to happen.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: My internet has been going on and off so I apologize for the long delay of my updates. Like I said before anything can happen now so here is the long awaited update.

Part 9

_Two weeks later Lucas worked up the courage to call Lindsey. He needed to make things right. Of course every time he would call she would hang up._

"Please Lindsey just hear me out." Lucas pleads hoping she wouldn't hang up yet again.

"I don't know why I should Lucas because of you Haley doesn't feel we should be together anymore." Lindsey says bitterly.

"I know." Lucas says with a pause. "Haley loves you as do I but I watch and see what this is doing to her. Ever since Nathan I haven't seen her try with anybody else but now there is you. Yes it hurts to know once again an ex turns to a woman but things happen I guess. Look you need to come back she is in love with you and if you really love her than I guess I will just have to get used to you two being together. Your right you guys didn't do anything wrong. I was an ass and I'm sorry."

_Lindsey could tell Lucas was being sincere but she didn't really get what the hell he is doing. _

"Why all of a sudden you care how she feels? What is the whole catch of this? What's in it for you wait does she know you called me?"

"No she doesn't but I'm doing this for her because Haley gave you up for me. She really is miserable without you. Jaime misses you especially since Peyton and Brooke left Tree Hill." Lucas says than continues on. "You make her happy so from now on I will stay out of the way. I have to move on I realized back than I was a fool to have ever let you go but your not mine to be with…you truly do have Haley's heart right now that's why I called."

_Lindsey smiled to herself. Could it be true what Lucas just told her? Sometimes it can be hard to tell with him so she decided to take his word for it. One last look at the room she left heading back to Tree Hill. Meanwhile Haley took some time off to be with her son. She tried not to show that she was missing Lindsey but Jaime could tell his mother wasn't okay._

_**~Flashback~**_

_**Nathan just got finished off the phone with Brooke. He hoped that his friend would follow her heart. Haley saw that her husband was in deep thought.**_

"_**Baby you alright is everything okay with Brooke?" Haley asked with concern.**_

"_**Yeah I hope so you know I worry about this wedding. Lindsey is a great person I don't feel Lucas is really wanting this. Peyton told me the other day that he admitted he still loves her." Haley says with a smile. "You know Hales if I ever well you know die I would want you to be happy. I know this sounds crazy but wouldn't it be funny if you and Lindsey end up together."**_

_**Haley laughs smacking her husband on the arm. "Oh shut up."**_

_**~end of flashback~**_

_Haley thought it was ironic that Nathan thought that. She was standing in front of his grave which she has been visiting a lot lately. Jaime put a rose on it than went off to leave his mother with her thoughts._

"Hi Nathan so I came to tell you about something which I am sure you know. Ironically you were right Lindsey and I would get together. If this is some kind of joke it worked." Haley says with a small laugh. "I just feel like I am betraying you or something its silly I know. I pushed her away and I know I shouldn't have but I just need some little sign that its going to be okay."

_As if on cue a strange wind blew over Haley's face. She felt as if she got her answer. She smiled grabbing Jaime to head back home. No matter what happens Nathan would be in their hearts but the fact is he is gone and well Lindsey isn't. She is still alive and she loves her and Jaime. Haley just hoped she could fix it before its too late. _

_As Haley and Jaime walked back into their house they see Lindsey sitting there on the couch. Haley didn't know what to say but Jaime sure seemed happy to see her._

"Hey." Haley manages to say not moving a muscle.

"Hey." Lindsey says putting Jaime back down. "Will you give your mommy and I some time to talk."

Jaime nods his and smile. "Its good to have you back Lindsey right mama?"

Haley smiles. "Go wash up son." She says waiting for jaime to leave the room. "So your really back?"

_Lindsey went into detail about the phone call she had with Lucas. Haley couldn't believe it at first thinking there was some catch to this. Well when it came to being happy in tree hill anything was possible. _

"Haley I'm wanting this to work. Lucas is going to leave us both alone he just wants you happy. I missed you and I know this isn't easy and somewhat complicated but what relationship isn't. Though I have to tell you that Peyton and Brooke are in New York but there is something you should know that I have been carrying around with me for years."

to be continued...i know I suck but I will try to update again but my internet isn't not in function so its going to take me time. anyways this story still has ways to go. next chapter will be what brooke and peyton have been up too.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: thank you to all who have read this story. I now have internet again so I think the updates will be a little bit quicker now. Like I keep saying anything can happen now. This part will be focused on brooke and peyton on what they have been up too for the past two weeks. And you will also find out what Lindsey has been keeping a secret for years.

Part 10

Just want to run away

Away from here

Away to where nobody can find me

Alone.

_Peyton has a lot of nerve to bring me all the way here to try and find my daughter. I can't do this…so this is why my mom and Peyton have been having all these secret conversations. What the hell is wrong with them? Oh to make it even worse now that I think about it I remember the family their last name was strauss…oh my god why didn't I ever see it before. Lindsey knew this whole time okay not the fact that it was my child but what the hell? Is it the time of secrets again. I thought things were going to get better but they are just getting worse. Love Peyton but this is just crazy._

"Brooke I don't see why your mad. Okay so we went and found her but don't you want to know her or at least meet her. Your mother said…"

Brooke cuts her off. "Peyton stop this whole thing right now! I can't believe you did this. She has her own life I am not going to enter it right now. When I saw her she looked very happy." she says not looking at Peyton.

"Nothing looks as it is from a far you should be the one to personally know that. Who knows maybe a part of her isn't happy and you're the person to make it better. I get back than yes you were young but look at you now. Brooke you're a remarkable person who has her own clothing line and yes you have made mistakes but your doing better. Even your mother has become a big part in your life now. I am so proud of you and well Lindsey will have to tell Haley eventually…Lindsey called me told me she is going back to try and make things right. Apparently Lucas is going to stay out of the way."

_Both girls laugh at that one. Lucas doesn't just back off but maybe people can change. Brooke didn't want her to tell Haley she quickly grabbed the phone. As Lindsey was about to announce the news she saw that Brooke is calling. _

"Lindsey do not tell her I just now figured out what is you have been keeping. My daughter is your little sister isn't she?"

_Haley had no idea what is going on. She knew this couldn't be good. Brooke and Lindsey were in a heated argument so Haley decides to go check up on Jaime. Peyton sat there listening to the fighting back and forth. _

_Peyton is right nothing is as it seems especially with Lucas. He had his own plan right now he was out of tree hill somewhere in a hotel. There were papers, pictures and cds laying all around the room. _

"Your not going to win this one." Lucas says out loud to himself.

_To be continued…okay sorry so short I will have the next part up soon. I actually know kind of what I want to do. The next part will be up tomorrow sometime or Thursday. Sorry its been taking me so long to update. This is going to be a long story I believe so some updates will be shorter than others. _


	11. Chapter 11

_A/N: thank you for the review. Here is the next update mind you this is going to be a flashback and the chapters will be like I said shorter than others…going to be a long story I think. Hope you like it enjoy!_

_Part 11_

_**~flashback~**_

_**Victoria made sure the coast was clear so she can make her private call. Unknown to her Peyton had a feeling about Brooke's mom that all this kindness was fake but put up with it since everyone is getting along especially with Brooke and her mother.**_

"_**Hey did you call her yet?"**_

_**On the other line Lucas has the biggest smirk on his face. He always had something up his sleeve but this time it can actually work. **_

"_**Yes I have she should be arriving in tree hill and thinks I am out of the way. Now are you sure Peyton and Brooke don't suspect a thing?" Lucas asked curiously. **_

"_**I am Victoria Davis I covered my tracks. The thing is that your forgetting you said some hurtful things to Brooke so don't think your off the hook yet. Once they all the whole truth Lindsey will be back in your arms."**_

_**~end of flashback~**_

_Brooke hangs up the phone slamming it across the room. Peyton went over to her friend wrapping her arms around the girl._

"You going to be okay. What was that all about?"

Brooke just rolls her eyes. "Lindsey is a lying bitch the whole time she knew. Haley doesn't deserve her at all. After all this time she lied to everyone this is just great. Come to find out someone else kept it a secret too. Peyton so help me…you know what fuck this I'm out of here." She says angrily walking out the door.

"Brooke wait."

_It was already too late Brooke was out the door. She stormed past her mother. Peyton knew this couldn't be good she had to tell her the truth what her mother is really up too or maybe she already knows. She had to go after her but when she left out the door Victoria stopped Peyton in her tracks._

"Let her cool down darling. I'm guessing you told her what we were up too and she flipped out like usual."

"Victoria I don't know what kind of game you are playing with us but its going to stop now. Get out of my way now."

"Whatever do you mean. I am doing this to help you out."

_Peyton knew she was lying. She again insisted on Victoria to move out of her way. She had to get to Brooke before she did anything stupid. Brooke had been standing by her car._

"You know Peyt I don't know what the truth is anymore. I thought this time maybe just maybe we can finally be together but when you hide shit from me especially when it dealt with the baby. My mother will never change I'm going back to Tree Hill."

"Brooke there is something you should know. Your right your mother will never change. I heard her talking to someone I think it was Lucas. That gesture he made that he will back off Lindsey and Haley I think him and Victoria are up to something."

"so what its their problem now…you coming or what?" Brooke asked with her hand on her hips giving Peyton a small smirk.

Peyton smiles. "Come on B. Davis lets go home."

To be continued….things are going to go down sorry this is short.


	12. Chapter 12

_A/N: thank you for the reviews. Here is the next update. Did I mention its going to be a long story lol. Enjoy!_

_Part 12_

_We were back in Tree Hill not telling anybody why we were back so soon. I had to make sure she wouldn't do anything crazy. I should have told her from the beginning. Haley has no clue what is going on between Lindsey and Brooke but someone has to tell her. I'm guessing whatever Victoria and Lucas have planned its going to end up twisting everyone's life around. I can't have that just when I think I can finally move on with my life and just be happy with Brooke…Lucas gets in the way but this time he is messing with the wrong people. First he breaks it off with Lindsey because of me but I won't even give him the time of day because hello in love with Brooke than years later finds out Lindsey is with Haley doesn't like that Lindsey leaves…Oh my god why didn't I see this before?! It all started with the intervention…it was Lucas who called Victoria to come and be a part of it. I'm stupid for not paying enough attention all this time. _

_Brooke is helping out Haley in the kitchen. Just as Lindsey walks in Brooke just glares at her as if she is about to punch her in the face. Haley noticed this pulling Lindsey aside to talk to her._

"Sweetie this whole hate thing you got going with Brooke has to stop. Are you ever going to tell me what you two are fighting about?" Haley asked with her face so very close to Lindsey she could smell her perfume. _god she is so irresistible._

Lindsey just smiles. "Baby its no big deal but I will tolerate her." She says eyeing Brooke who just looks away in disgust. "I will do that for you and Jaime." She encourages kissing Haley on the lips.

_Brooke rolls her eyes as she saw this. She went outside to where Peyton is sitting on a white chair near the pool drawing. _

"Hey you care if I join you?"

Peyton stops drawing to look up at Brooke smiling. "Take a seat so you doing okay being around her?"

"Urgh Peyton I can't stand it we have to tell Haley. This is like high school all over again keeping secrets and hiding them. What are we going to do about my mom?"

_Peyton shuts her notebook leaving it on the chair to sit next to the brunette wrapping her arms around her. She knew Brooke wasn't one to keep quiet for long but she was the only one who could keep her from freaking out and saying something she would regret._

"B. Davis you look at me right now." Brooke looks up in her eyes which made both smile. "For once I believe this for once has nothing to do with us okay partly but Lucas wants Lindsey back the only way he can do that is by exposing the secret of the child who has been lliving with Lindsey and her family. Your mother yes she lied to us both of her intentions but I clearly heard her say Lucas is not off the hook of what he has to you during the time well you remember."

"yeah I remember but still Lindsey kept this from all of us. Haley deserves better than that especially when Jaime is a part of the package. I can't see him get hurt. He lost his father at a young age and he has been through enough he can't loose anybody else."

"Right Brooke listen to yourself right there. He loves and adores Lindsey if the relationship ends because of what Lucas has against her what do you think that is going to do to Jaime. Seriously Brooke think about it. We all have been hurt and yes this is so messed up but in time Lindsey will tell her on her own terms we can't do it."

"I know." She says with a sigh moving away from the blonde. "Your forgetting another factor Lucas he can go and tell Haley himself. I know your just trying to help but I just need to be by myself."

_Peyton sits wondering what the hell just occurred. She was worried if she would loose Brooke by sticking up for Lindsey. Haley knew something was wrong but didn't know how to get it out of Lindsey so when she saw her designer walk back she insisted they take a walk outside._

_**~Flashback~**_

_**Some time ago in Los Angeles Lucas decided to take a trip to see Peyton only to find her in bed naked with Brooke. He was horrified at the sight and didn't know what to really say. Later that day Brooke went to see Lucas before she left for New York. There was no telling what could happen. She had done exactly what Lucas and Peyton had done to her. She felt guilty but at the same time it just felt right of what happened but wondered if it was all just a dream…that Peyton would think it was a mistake than go running back to Lucas again. **_

"_**Did you have one last rendezvous with my girlfriend?" Lucas asked looking at his former friend disgustedly. "You have a lot of nerve…I can't believe you went and did that…I told you I was going to propose yet you…"**_

_**Brooke cuts her off. "Whoa slow down there. First of all it takes two people so you can't just blame me. Peyton is a big girl maybe you weren't satisfying her so she came to me." She says with her lips curled rubbing it in Lucas's face. "You know what why bother defending myself I had sex with Peyton and I would do it again in a heartbeat."**_

_**Lucas just stares at her. "Of course you would…there is a word for you Brooke…whore! You don't love her you can't love anybody…all you do is have sex and hurt people. You betrayed me…you're a bitch!" He says angrily.**_

"_**Oh really now hmm I seemed to remember a time we were together and you slept with her behind my back…payback is a bitch. Doesn't feel so good does it but see there is a difference between what we both did…she admitted to both you and me she is in love with me."**_

_**Lucas gets up standing very close to Brooke's face. "She may have admitted it to you but you will never be able to give her what she really needs."**_

"_**Oh right because you have a dick. Honey I had her more times than you count. She was calling my name and quite frankly I heard about the sex between you and her…I got you beat broody." She says with a wink walking away before turning back to Lucas. "Like you said I am Brooke Davis she always gets what she wants…and honey I sure in the hell did. Have a good life."**_

_**~end of flashback~**_

_Peyton goes back into the house to help out Lindsey. Jaime is in school for the day since Haley has been on vacation she would resume her job as a teacher in a few days. _

"Lindsey you need to tell Haley before Brooke does. I tried talking her out of it but if you don't your going to loose her if she doesn't hear from your mouth first."

Lindsey stops what she is doing trying to figure out what she is going to say. "Um Peyton I don't know what your talking about. I am not hiding anything."

Peyton rolls her eyes grabbing a hold of Lindsey's arms. "Stop it I know everything…Brooke knows and from what I can see Haley is getting suspicious of what the hell is going on. Where the hell did they go anyways?" she asked looking around realizing the two were nowhere to be seen.

"They went for a walk as to where I don't know. In a little bit I have to pick up Jaime from school."

"I thought Lucas was doing that. Didn't they have something planned for tonight?"

"Oh yeah I forgot…fine lets go find them." Lindsey says giving in. "Why are you even trying to help I figured you would be all in my face like Brooke wants to be?"

"Because its your place to tell Haley not hers. Look I know her very well and so far if she hasn't opened up her mouth she will eventually. I know some things that you don't even know so if you don't want to loose Haley you have to tell her before someone else does." Peyton insisted to her friend. "Look if it comes to you even if she gets mad at least it came from you get what I am saying."

_Lindsey knew Peyton had a point. Haley and Brooke were walking along the streets of Tree Hill. Lucas is watching from a distance. A smirk appeared on his face. Will Brooke tell Haley before Lindsey gets a chance too? Brooke thought her mother has changed but she thought wrong. She is helping Lucas get Lindsey back by tearing up a relationship but will it go through? Lindsey hoped she would get to Haley before Brooke had the chance to open her big mouth. Peyton followed Lindsey hoping this doesn't turn out the way she thinks it will. _

"Brooke don't say a word…Hales we need to talk!" Lindsey calls out from behind.

_Haley and Brooke turned around to come face to face with Peyton and Lindsey. There was an awkward silence at first till someone broke it._

"Peyton now is not the time…just leave us alone." Brooke says avoiding eye contact. "Lindsey you had your chance."

Lindsey feeling annoyed. "Your starting to piss me off. She is my girlfriend I am going to tell her!"

"okay whatever the hell it is just say it god damn it." Haley says annoyed. "I'm tired of the evil glances you two share. Tell me what the fuck is going on RIGHT NOW!" She says angrily.

_Nobody has ever heard Haley this angry before not even when she was married to Nathan. Sure they fought but she never got this mad before. Lucas saw the tension between the four deciding to call Victoria giving her the details on what is happening._

"Its working…I don't know they all just looked really pissed. You better be sure about this. I want Peyton back!"

_Lucas hung up the phone with a victorious grin on his face. It wasn't Lindsey he wanted back it was Peyton all along…looks like there is a different agenda that Peyton and Brooke are unaware of and maybe just maybe it will rip them both apart for good._

To be continued…wow I actually made this longer than the last chapters I have posted lately. Go me! The drama will begin now so yeah anything will happen. Victoria has her own agenda. Lucas wants Peyton but yeah lets just say Victoria is afterall a davis so yeah she has her own thing going on.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: here is the next update thank you for the update!! Anything is going to happen its off the top of my head. Enjoy!!

Part 13

"Brooke do you love me?"

Brooke scoffed at Peyton." What the hell kind of question is that you know I do." She says turns to Haley. "Look maybe your right we should just say it." She says turning to Lindsey than back at Peyton with a smile. "Its yours to tell…come on Peyton lets go NOW!"

_Lucas got irritated as to what is going on. He hated seeing Brooke and Peyton together. He knew he couldn't do anything just yet because he had plans with his nephews so he took one last look making his way back to the car to pick up Jaime._

"Well Lindsey we going to stand here all day or are you going to tell me what it is Brooke and you are fighting about since they came back home?" Haley asked impatiently.

Lindsey takes a deep breath. "I will understand once you know that you might break up with me. You know the family that Brooke let adopt her baby girl those years ago it was my family…I didn't realize it at all till Brooke confessed about her being pregnant at the intervention we had for her. Haley I know this is a lot to process… that is what me and Brooke have been fighting about that I kept it from her but how was I to know…I didn't know her those years ago because if I did I would have told her that day she came back for his funeral."

_Haley just looked at Lindsey not knowing what to say next. Lucas and Brooke have a daughter who is Lindsey's adopted sister. Now that is a twist in Tree Hill history Haley wasn't expecting at all. She didn't know how to react because of the fact Lindsey didn't know Brooke at all when she had the baby. How was Lindsey to know the child her parents adopted was in fact Brooke and Lucas's child. They walked home in silence…Lindsey got nervous as to what Haley will say to her once they got there or if she would say anything at all for that matter._

_Brooke is still furious that Peyton would even dare ask her if she loves her. She paced the floor back and forth causing Peyton to stop her dead in her tracks._

"Whoa you need to calm down. What is your problem?"

"My problem…my problem is with YOU!" Brooke says upset. "I can't believe if you even dared to ask me if I love you…damn it Peyton how is this even going to work between us if you can't trust the fact I even love you."

"Look I am sorry I believe you do its just I didn't want you to tell Haley that is for Lindsey to do herself." Peyton answered trying to get closer Brooke but she just pulled away. "Please Brooke don't do this." She pleaded.

Brooke rolls her eyes. "You have a lot of nerve. I wasn't going to tell her we just talked. God Peyton you don't even trust me at all."

"I do…I just thought…"

Brooke cuts her off. "Well you thought wrong on this one. Peyton I admit I fucked up went to drugs but with your help and yes my mother I got clean and now I feel better than I have in years. Than I find out what Lindsey has been keeping given I shouldn't be mad because I haven't know her that long so yeah that part is fine but you keep hiding things behind my back. I'm glad you told me what my mother is up too but as far as we go I don't think its going to work." She says tears falling down her face.

_With that Brooke left out the door once more bumping into Lindsey and Haley. They noticed she was crying, Haley stopped her to see if she was alright._

"Brooke is everything okay? Where's Peyton at?"

Brooke wipes her eyes. "I'm fine…she's in the house. I'll talk to you guys later." She says trying to avoid any kind of conflict right now.

_Haley didn't believe it at all with Lindsey following behind her they see a crying Peyton on the couch rolled up in a ball. _

"Haley we going to talk at all?" Lindsey whispered to Haley.

Haley glares at her for a moment before turning back to Peyton. "We have more important things to talk about. You stay here with Peyton…I'm going to find Brooke to find out what happened." she says leaning in for a kiss. "Jaime will be home later tonight after he is done visiting with Lucas."

_Lindsey just nodded her head but just as Haley heads out the door she takes a hold of Haley in her arms whispering something in her ear. Haley blushes heading out the door. Lindsey moves over to where Peyton was at._

"Peyton I told her I'm not sure how she feels about it but I think we are going to be okay." Lindsey says realizing that isn't important right now. "What happened in here…we just saw Brooke run off crying?"

_I knew what Lindsey was trying to do but I just didn't want to talk about it. I just sat up and just like Brooke would took me in her arms and just let me cry. Usually I would go to Brooke if I was having a hard time and now I can't…I screwed up and I don't think it can be fixed. I shouldn't have helped Victoria. After some time I finally calmed down deciding to take a shower. When I got out Lucas was there with Jaime. I couldn't stand to see him there but he is after all my friend or is he. Lindsey doesn't know that he is planning to ruin Haley's relationship with her. Maybe I heard Victoria wrong maybe just maybe if she really is helping him it might not be for his benefit. She is after all Victoria she does her own thing. Brooke and Haley have been gone for a long time…from what I can tell on Lindsey's face Haley hasn't reacted to the confession. _

_Lucas noticed the blank look on his former lover's face. He went over to sit by her but as he did this Lindsey was overlooking what he was doing. _

"I know we haven't been all the greatest friends all these years but if you need someone to talk too I am always here for you." _I knew Brooke would do this to her. Maybe I do have a chance after all. _"Look I still care about you so I'll be there anyway I can."

Peyton lays her head on Lucas. "Thank you and its okay its all in the past." She says turning back to Lindsey than back to Lucas. "um you want to go to tric for some drinks because I could really use one right now."

Lucas smiles. "Come on lets go."

_Lindsey couldn't believe her eyes. She saw that Peyton was going somewhere with Lucas she got that nasty feeling in the pit of her stomach. Haley and Brooke were at tric unaware that Peyton and Lucas would arriving there shortly._

Haley turns to Brooke. "I think you had enough to drink. Peyton probably waiting for you."

_Brooke is holding the shot of vodka noticing Peyton entering the club with Lucas. Anger entered her face which Haley happened to noticed seeing where her friend was looking at. Suddenly she felt what she was feeling she needed a shot as well. She couldn't believe what she was seeing before her eyes._

"Go get us some drinks." Peyton ordered Lucas not really seeing the fact her two friends were there too.

_Lucas saw them there and made sure to order the drinks what where they could see them. Haley thought about what Lindsey had told her than began to think to herself that Lucas wasn't after ruining her relationship with Lindsey it was all about Peyton after all. She than got the urge to grab Lucas's arm. Brooke just kept drinking keeping quiet looking on._

"You asshole you really think you could get away with the shit your pulling. You really think Peyton will sleep with you just because of the fight she had with Brooke and Peyton." Haley said angrily.

Lucas orders the drinks smiling at Haley. "We're meant to be together I always knew that I told you she would figure it out she wasn't a dyke."

Haley slaps Lucas. "How dare you say that! Lucas I have known you my whole life and quite frankly I am very disappointed in you. Couples fight shit happens they will work it out your just taking advantage of the whole situation."

Lucas smirks. "I don't think so I am just being a friend." He says than walks away with the drinks.

_Brooke notices that Peyton is in tric. She says something to Haley than walks over to Peyton next to Lucas._

"Well well well… it seems you two can't keep away from each other…see I told you Peyton it won't work out." Brooke says keeping her real thoughts inside her turning to Lucas. "I guess you were right…have a good life." She says tumbling back to haley. " Lets go home."

_Haley sees the tears in Brooke's eyes. She was sober so she decides to drive themselves home. Luckily Jaime was sleeping or else there would be some explaining to do. Brooke is out of her normal train of mind so Haley made sure she got home okay. Peyton drank a shot after shot with Lucas. Soon enough they were both drunk. _

"You know I loooove you." Peyton says drunkily. _shit this is not Brooke…oh my god this is Lucas…fuck oh well._

_Lucas smiled at this and decided to go in for a kiss. Peyton kissed back not really knowing what she is doing. Lucas thought she was saying 'I love you' to him but it wasn't for him._

"Lets go back to my place I think you had too much drink baby."

"okay Br…Lucas lets go home." Peyton says slurring her words.

_As the next day rolls around Peyton wakes up with a smashing headache waking up next to Lucas. Her face was horrified when she saw that Brooke was standing over the bed._

"Brooke wait…"Peyton says not really knowing what to say.

"Save it I don't want to hear it." Brooke says walking out.

_Lucas pretends to sleep as he overhears his former exes arguing. Nobody notices as he smirks. What will become of this mess? Peyton hit herself in the head. The fact is Lucas brought Peyton to his house laying her on the bed stripping her clothes because he knew Brooke would be looking for her. Since he wanted her back Lucas would do anything to make it look like something happened._

To be continued…well here is the next update wow the update was quicker than the last. Yes I know what I did I had too…things will work out in the end. Tune in for the next update. Gotta have the drama lol.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Well I have been updating a lot quicker with this story. I guess finally I am getting somewhere with it. Than again I have been having dreams so that helps me as well. Here is the next part enjoy!

Part 14

"I hate them! I really hate them!" Brooke yells bursting into the house forgetting how early it is.

Haley walks out of the bedroom. "What the hell do you realize the time?!" She asked irritated from being awoken by yelling. "Where did you go?"

"Our dear friend Lucas…I caught them in bed together."

"Oh my god Brooke you okay?"

_How I feel right now? Hmm words can seemed to find their way out of my mouth. I am hurt and angry that is what I wanted to say but I just said I am okay. Haley knows me just as well as Peyton so she saw through that one. I don't even want to think what Peyton and Him were doing…from the look on her face she didn't know what the hell was going on. Maybe I did overreact with out asking her what the hell happened first. I did the first thing that came to mind and just ran off like I usually do and this wouldn't be the first time this has happened to me._

"Look I don't want to talk about it. So you and Lindsey your going to be alright right?"

Haley smiles pouring some coffee in a cup. "I think we are. I just I don't all this seems way out there. Like maybe Lucas and your mother have two different agendas."

"Maybe…I don't know."

_Meanwhile Peyton not knowing the fact she really didn't sleep with Lucas was wondering just how pissed off Brooke really is. Lucas's plan is working the wedge he just created between his former lovers is working as he thought it would but what he is forgetting is the fact he lied to Peyton._

"Look I know what you saw but it isn't what it looked like…please meet somewhere so we can talk." Peyton says leaving a message on Brooke's answering machine.

_I made a fool of myself again. I keep hurting Brooke and this time I think I messed up royally. I told her I would never hurt like that again and now it feels like its always going to be like it was before. It was never about Lucas…why can't Lucas see I don't want him. Did we sleep together…I know I was pretty wasted so I am sure I would remember if I had sex or not…shit I hope not. Wait I thought lucas wanted Lindsey back…what an idoit he never wanted her it has always been about me…it will always be me! I need to talk to Brooke…I didn't sleep with him he just made it look like I did…or maybe I did…god I don't know._

_Peyton walks into the house all eyes on her as she walks in. Brooke walks the other way past Lindsey who seemed to have just woken up. _

"Well I guess you already know…look I can explain…"

Haley cuts Peyton off. "The one you should be talking too is Brooke not me but if I were you I would give her some space. You really hurt her this time I can't believe you had the nerve to sleep with Lucas." She says disappointedly walking up to Lindsey to give her a kiss. "Good morning baby sorry I wasn't there when you woke up just couldn't sleep plus I heard Brooke shouting when she came in."

Lindsey smiles. "Its okay…so Peyton um did you sleep with him last night?"

Haley smacks Lindsey across the arm. "Baby ssh this is not our concern." She says than turns to Peyton again. "Look there is a bigger problem here and that has to do with whatever the hell Victoria has been up too…I believe you didn't sleep with Lucas."

"You do?" Peyton asked curiously.

Brooke walks out to catch what Haley has said. "You know what Peyton your just a two faced bitch and I hope you get whatever is coming to you. Lucas can have you because I am done!" She says angrily walking past everyone not before turning back to Lindsey and Haley. "I hope you two work through it Nathan would want you to be happy Hales make sure she is the one you should be with." She says looking away tears falling down her eyes.

To be continued…okay I suck I know…another update will be up soon. There is going to be a time jump there is a reason why I am doing this but it won't be till later. Breyton will have a talk. Jaime has something to say and Victoria will reveal her role in this whole mess. Stay tuned for more. Sorry if this one sucks!!


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: thank you for the reviews. Here is the next update.

Part 15

_Later that day…_

_Brooke finally came out of her room to see if the coast is clear. Luckily Peyton had left hours ago to catch up on some work. _

"Brooke she's gone no worries…so you ever going to hear her out?" Haley asked curiously.

Brooke glares at her. "THEY WERE IN BED NAKED!…I know what happened…I really don't care…I'm done!" she says realizing she was raising her voice for no reason. "I'm sorry tutor mom I just seeing that again brings up old shit and I just thought her and I were finally getting somewhere."

Haley hugs Brooke. "I'm sorry tigger but maybe if you ever think this is all Lucas doing. Last night Peyton was pretty trashed."

"Yeah drunk leads to sex well in my case anyways." Brooke smirks looking Haley up and down. "you should know about that one." She winks realizing she was way to close to Haley.

_**It had happened so long ago one of the first few days after Nathan's funeral. She never really forgot that night but they decided that it would stay with them. **_

"_**you know what…your drunk." Brooke says laughing.**_

_**Haley shakes her head. "No your pretty!"**_

_**Brooke wanted to dance so she got up pulling Haley to the dance floor. Their eyes met with one another not sure what to do next Haley brought her hands up to Brooke's face kissing her hard.**_

"_**Whoa Hales what you think your doing?" Brooke asked surprised at this sudden interaction. "You have been drinking you do realize that right?"**_

_**Haley looks around. "Your point is exactly you know you liked it."**_

_**Brooke smiles. "I guess I did." *I have no idea what this is or what has gotten into Haley but I ain't complaining…much!***_

_I knew what Brooke was talking about. That happened years ago…I didn't even think she remembered it we were both pretty trashed. What if Peyton did sleep with Lucas? Than again all those years ago despite how drunk I was I remembered what happened the previous night…I don't think Peyton would sleep with Lucas I think something else happened making it seem so much bigger than it is._

"Brooke um will you excuse me for a minute?" Haley says walking away closing the bedroom door.

"Okay that was weird even for her." Brooke mumbled to herself.

_Victoria gets a phone call from Lucas telling him that Brooke and Peyton aren't speaking. She wasn't too pleased…she thought he wanted Lindsey back not Peyton. _

"Lucas you lied to me about the whole thing. I can't believe I did this to my daughter."

"Well looks like your not as smart as you thought you were Victoria." Lucas says with a smirk. "Do you honestly believe I would intentionally hurt my best friend Haley? You know and I know that Brooke and Peyton will never work out…Peyton belongs with me."

Victoria laughs. "Darling you just can't let anyone go and be happy can you? Your selfish and dimwitted Lucas! You don't deserve Peyton at all. Yes I get I was never there for Brooke because I admit I was a bad mother but I have changed and what I just did to try and help was beyond stupid. I thought you cared for her but I should have known after you are Dan Scott's son unlike Nathan he should be the one to have stayed alive not you."

_With that Victoria hung up the phone to call Brooke hoping maybe she could change everything that just went down. Would Brooke believe her mother and work things out with Peyton? There is no telling but Lucas isn't going to loose Peyton without a fight not when he is just so close of getting her back. _

"Red Bedroom Records…Yes this is her…That's great just great you tell me this now…fine I'll be there shortly."

To be continued…yes I have speed some stuff up and that one part is a flashback. Sorry so short I will have the next update sometime later this week.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: here is the next update because things are going to be chaotic for me. Just know that I will be back with fresh new updates once the chaotic stuff calms down.

Part 16

_Peyton peeled out driving to meet Victoria. Haley decided to take Lindsey and Jaime somewhere for the weekend. Ever since that encounter with Brooke in the kitchen she needed some time to clear her mind. Brooke refused to talk to her mother or even Peyton for that matter. She concentrated on staying sober from coke and concentrating on her clothing line._

_~New York~_

_Victoria waited for Peyton to arrive hoping maybe with this talk she could fix the mess she caused. Peyton stepped onto the elevator working her way towards Victoria's loft._

"Victoria this better be good now let me in!" Peyton says irritated from the other side of the door. _*What the hell are you up to Victoria?*_

Victoria opens the door. "Please come in I'm sorry to have you come up here like this. Its just this is something I have to tell you to your face."

"You could have just came to Tree Hill or wait everyone has to be on your beckon call isn't that right?" She asked sarcastically. "Haven't you ruined enough Brooke thinks Lucas and I slept together."

______________________________________

_Lucas strolled into Brooke's store. From the looks of Brooke he could she was miserable._

"We're closed!" Brooke says angrily continuing to inventory the store.

"But the sign out there says your opens…wait its closed to just me right?" Brooke's head turns to him glaring at me fiery in her eyes. "I am a customer Brooke you can't just throw me out because of the fact Peyton wants me and not you."

Brooke rolls her eyes. "Whatever just get your shit and than get the fuck out." She says walking to the back of the store. "Millie will you deal with Lucas I can't deal with him right now."

_Millicent nods her head before going out in the front to see that Brooke was crying. _

"I know I don't know all the details but I know Peyton loves you and if you need someone to talk too I'm here for you."

_Brooke fixes herself turning to Millicent with a brave smile._

"thank you."

_________________________________

"I thought Lucas wanted Lindsey back." Victoria exclaims. "He didn't sleep with you he just wanted it to look real for when Brooke found you guys in bed. Look I never meant for this to happen."

"Right so you wanted to ruin Haley and Lindsey instead because that's so much better. Get over yourself Victoria you hated me from the beginning when Brooke and I started being friends, so anything you say why should I believe you?"

"Because it's the truth Peyton. I get I wasn't always around but all those years ago I finally patched things up with Brooke…you two have fought before so why are you giving up so easily?"

"Victoria cut the shit what are you really after? Your telling me Lucas wants me not going to happen!"

"Apparently to Brooke it looks like he does have you." Victoria says with a smile. "Peyton he will do anything to have you and it looks like your letting him."

"FUCK YOU!" Peyton says angrily. "this is a waste I'm leaving." She says walking away heading for the door.

"Peyton wait…I'm sorry but nothing happened you were trashed so Lucas undressed you, called Brooke to come pick you up and well you know the rest of that story." Victoria says trying to get Peyton to believe what she was saying. " That's the truth its up to you to do the rest."

_I didn't say another word to Victoria. Did she actually apologize? It sounded sincere enough or is it some kind of trick? Lucas was acting funny but if he loves me why would he deceive me like that? Was it some kind of payback from what happened in LA? I need to talk to Brooke…hell has frozen over Victoria is telling the damn truth!_

_To be continued…Brooke and Peyton talk. Not sure what else will be but its going to be interesting I hope. Not sure when the next update will be but I will be back when I can._


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: I figured I thought I would throw in another update for this story before I started moving within the next couple weeks. Hope its okay so yeah I hope your baring with this story its long like I said or maybe be ending in a few chapters but that's up to whatever I write I suppose.

Part 17

_It was a late night for both Brooke and Peyton. Peyton had been trying to talk with Brooke but every time she would get the chance Brooke said she was needed at work. Lucas had felt no remorse for what he has done to his former lovers even more so to what he is putting Brooke through. Peyton is going to make Lucas pay for what he did and what he caused between her and Brooke._

"Lucas Scott you better open the damn door or so help me."

Lucas opens the door with a smile. "come back for round 2 or 3?" He asked with a smartass grin.

Peyton makes a gagging face. "Whatever we didn't do anything…Victoria told me everything…how the hell could you do this to me? I am IN love with Brooke and now she thinks I went and slept with you just because we got into a fight."

"Victoria doesn't know what she is talking about. So what if I fibbed a little at least Brooke knows the truth now we can be together just like it was before."

"Get over yourself there is a not an us there never will be. When are you going to get it that the person I want is Brooke not YOU! Jeez you sure are stupid sometimes."

"Peyton why can't you just accept the fact I am a better person for you than that whore sorry I meant Brooke." He says cold heartedly.

Peyton slaps Lucas in the face. "She is not a whore you're an asshole…you say you love me but you just hurt me in the process so really stay away from me…you will never have me again!" She says angrily walking on the door.

"Peyton wait…I'm sorry." He says but she was already gone. _damn you Brooke you will not have her…she is mine!_

_Peyton drove all the way back to the house hoping to find Brook there which was. She was sitting on the couch just starring at something in front of her. Peyton noticed what it was…she couldn't believe it._

"Seriously your turning to coke again?!"

Brooke was startled a little bit. "Shows you how much you know. This is not mine I don't know where it came from?"

"Sure you don't but look we need to talk. Lucas and I did not sleep together he just made it look like we did. Your mother told me!"

"Right like I can believe her or even you. You want a reward of some kind." Brooke said harshly. "I saw you with my two eyes."

"yeah well you did but it wasn't what it looked like. I would never hurt you like that Brooke…I am IN love with you I don't want him."

"Don't me choke on my own saliva. I can recall a time you two behind my back had this on going affair so yeah it hurt that time and just seeing you with him just hurt again bringing up shit I really didn't want to remember."

"That is the past and another lifetime altogether. I don't love him anymore Brooke I came here to try and talk to you but I guess it's a waste." Peyton says getting angry.

"Looks like it." Brooke says taking the bag of coke throwing out in the toilet. "Peyton I think I've been set up…I have been clean for awhile now…if my mom is telling the truth than maybe we do have a chance." Brooke says with a small smile walking back into her bedroom.

_Meanwhile Lindsey and Haley just finished swimming sitting on the towels watching Jaime playing in the sand on the beach. _

"You know Hales I'm glad we finally got some time to ourselves. I really am sorry about not telling about the whole situation before."

Haley turns to Lindsey with a smile. "Baby I love you and maybe one day when the time is right Brooke could meet her…what is her name?"

"Sierra Strauss she is a doll looks so much like Brooke and Lucas combined. You know about Lucas he seems to be acting odd these days."

Haley agreed. "I just don't get him. I understand the whole part he will and I guess obviously loves Peyton but to hurt her and Brooke the way he is its not Lucas at all. Just glad we don't have to deal with all that drama. Jaime has been through enough and I'm thinking maybe we should move out here to charlotte."

"Oh hales we can't do that jaime will miss his Aunt Brooke and Aunt Peyton. Besides Lucas stays civilized in front of his nephew."

"I know he does but I think its time to leave Tree Hill behind. Lindsey I want a fresh start and I believe Nathan would want that for us. Lindsey you are my future." Haley says leaning in for a kiss. "I love you so much."

"I love you too baby." Lindsey with a smile laying back in Haley's arms. "He is getting so big you think Nathan will hate me for being with you."

"No I have a feeling he knew this was coming." Haley says with a smile looking up in the sky.

To be continued…there is going to be a time jump and you will see why when I get the chance to update again.


	18. Five years Later

A/N: Alright just letting you know this is going to be a big time jump well not by much but I will show you why it happened that way.

Part 18

FIVE YEARS LATER

_Lindsey, Haley and Jaime have been living in Charlotte the past five years. Lucas is in prison for the attempted murder of Brooke Davis who by a miracle survived. She is still in a coma and has yet to wake up. Victoria and Peyton visit her everyday hoping for change._

_Sierra Strauss learned of her adoption from her big sister Lindsey. She learned of whom gave birth to her and hoped to meet her but she couldn't because of the accident that happened years ago._

"Victoria are you sure about this?" Peyton asked not wanting to leave Brooke's bedside. "I miss her so much why can't she wake up?"

_Victoria held Peyton as she cried. She became in tuned with her mother instinct and cared for Peyton as her own. She needed for Brooke to wake up so they could start over as mother and daughter._

"Peyton we have to go meet them. We have to stay strong so that way when she wakes up she can meet her daughter."

Peyton wipes a tear from her eye bending down to kiss Brooke's forehead. "I love you baby I'll be right back." She says forcing herself to leave.

_Meanwhile Lindsey is on her way to New York. Haley and Jaime remained in Charlotte since Jaime still had school to attend too._

"Mama is Aunt Brooke ever going to wake up?" Jaime asked out of the blue.

"Sweetie come sit down." She says as Jaime moves over to sit down next to her. "Someday she will you can't get rid of her that easily."

"I hope so she has too so she can meet her daughter. She also needs to wake up for Aunt Peyton too."

Haley gives her son a hug and kiss. "How about we go wash up for dinner…you want pizza?"

Jaime smiles. "Yes I do." He says getting up to wash his hands for dinner.

_**Five years ago**_

_**I was still confused about if I should believe Peyton or not but at how Lucas has been acting like lately who the hell knows what really went down. Sometimes in this kind of situation I wish Nathan was still alive. I found myself standing in front of his grave when suddenly I felt a hand slip into mine…it was Peyton. I couldn't help but smile a little bit.**_

"_**I figured you would be here. Its been long overdue hasn't it?" Brooke nods her head. "Usually when things get tough he always helped me out. I love you and I miss you Brooke."**_

_**Not loosing contact Brooke turns to face Peyton. "I want you but Pey you have to learn to trust me to do the right thing."**_

"_**I will." Peyton says with a smile. "You are what I want."**_

_**Lucas saw the two getting closer again. He had a gun in his hand reeking of alcohol. Before anyone knew it Peyton caught a glimpse of Lucas with a gun aiming for Brooke. Two shots were fired their way. He saw them go down dropping the gun running as fast as he could puking in the grass.**_

_~Present Time~_

"Hey Peyton its Lindsey I should be there in a few hours. I'll see you guys soon."

Peyton turns to Victoria. "That was Lindsey so um you really think this will work?"

"We can only hope so I'm wondering if you blame me?"

"Blame you for what?" Peyton asked with a puzzled look on her face.

"Everything!"

_Of course I didn't blame her. This is a side of her I never really witnessed before… she's crying. I kept telling her she wasn't too blame._

"Victoria go lay down for a bit. I'll wake you when they get here." Victoria smiles. You're a great mother and when she wakes up just show her the change you have made."

To be continued…hope it was okay. I'll try to get in another update soon.


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: here is the next update to this story. Glad to see the reviews for it I appreciate them all. I know my spelling grammar and all that isn't perfect so I apologize for that ahead of time.

Part 19

_Sierra walked into the loft to see two people she only heard about from Lindsey. She recognized Victoria only because certain features of her reminded of herself. Peyton smiled at how well Victoria is interacting with Sierra. Lindsey is got even by surprised by this she has never really seen this side before and for a minute she thought it was an act but it wasn't. Peyton mouthed something to Lindsey to leave the two to talk alone._

"Peyton I must admit over the years I never would have thought this would happen. I just wish and hope to god this isn't a mistake I don't want to see her get hurt." Lindsey says talking about her little sister. "She is my little sister blood or not…than again she is a Davis through and through. When I met Brooke for the first time that's when I knew for some strange reason that my little sister could be that child she gave up. I put two and two together but yeah I wish I said it sooner."

_I could tell this was hard for Lindsey. She adored and loved Sierra for sixteen years of her life. We talked about everything than she revealed to me that she wanted to propose to Haley. They have been together for all these years so she should but than again I don't know what Haley will do or even say. Sure she loves Lindsey but I don't think Haley really wants to get married again. I miss my little buddy I can't believe just how many years went by. Everything has been such a mess god why can't Brooke just wake up already._

"Wow you know this is all surreal. I miss her so much its not fair…I should be the one in that coma not her! I have been trying to stay strong but I can't anymore what if she doesn't ever wake up."

_Peyton just broke down right in front of Lindsey. Sierra heard the sobs of Peyton and immediately came running wrapping her arms around the blonde. Lindsey and Victoria smiled at this not really sure how Peyton would react but she didn't._

"Listen to me I get seeing me is not all that great. I want to be here for my family…from what Victoria says you're the light in Brooke's eyes right? I see it in your eyes how much you miss and love her and I feel that she wouldn't want you crying but to be upbeat or however you really are and just live your life. Just cry because I have a feeling you haven't done that in awhile." Sierra encouraged waving the other two out of the room. "Peyton look at me because I need to talk to you okay?" Peyton immediately looks up at her. "From the last time we met I remember you telling me how bad things have gotten for Brooke and how she had turned herself around. You want to know why that is…its because of the love you have given her even if it's the littlest things. She is going to wake up maybe I could talk some sense into that stubborn woman."

_That got Peyton to laugh. For some reason she felt a little bit better just by what Sierra has said. She barely knew her yet she knew how to comfort her just how Brooke has done in the past. That time is gone now and the present is what matters. _

"Lindsey thank you for this. I know we tried this years ago and Brooke got angry you think it will be the same again once she wakes up?"

"I doubt it Sierra wanted this…she always felt she didn't belong. Now that she has met a part of who she is things are going to change forever."

Victoria smiles. "Yes it is why don't you go back to your family. I am sure Haley and Jaime miss you."

"I miss them too you sure I can leave her in your care. I know you have changed Victoria but you dare hurt her in any way so help me--"

Victoria cuts her off. "You can leave her in my care she has Peyton too and I'm sure you trust her more than me so she will be fine I promise."

_With that Lindsey left but she needed to make one stop before she headed back home to Charlotte. She made her way to the room in which Brooke has been staying for the last five years. _

"Hey Brooke its Lindsey you know I really think you should wake up. There is so much you need to know. You also have a daughter to meet…her name is Sierra. She really wants to meet her mother so please don't be mad at Victoria or even Peyton or myself for that matter. This is Sierra's decision and hers alone but um I have to get back to Haley and Jaime. God Jaime misses you so much. He is playing basketball for the school and is very good. You should wake your ass up so you could go watch your godson play. I can't believe its been five years we all want you to wake up. We all love you and well I am going to need to wake up because I plan on getting married to Haley not sure what she will say but if she says yes we can't have it without you. I have to go now but I will be back soon as I can."

To be continued…Peyton brings Sierra to the hospital. There is also going to be a flashback for some sort. Anyways I am going to try and have the next chapter up sometime this week before they shut off my internet. I really hate moving sometimes. Hope this is okay.


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: So I guess I am back with an update! Oh my its been a long time I apologize for that. Anyways I just came up with something finally and with everything is going on I have time to write it out. Did just popped in my head. Just so you wondering Brooke is in the hospital in New York given she was shot in Tree Hill but they transfered her to New York. Peyton is helping Victoria with Clothes over bros. Just wanted to add that information in here for ya'll to know. thank you for being patient.

Part 20

_Lucas has been in prison for the past five years sulking in what he has done. He layed awake in his bed when suddenly a guard came to his cell announcing he had a visitor. Nobody spoke to him nor even visited him. He tried writing letters but no reply came his way and now this. He walked to the visiting area not sure of whom would be there on the other side of that glass window. He picked up the phone glancing at the person before him._

"Haley hi...not sure if I should be glad your here. Its been about..."

Haley cuts him off. "About five years I know. I didn't come here to catch up just came here to want to know why you did it. Because of you Brooke has been in a coma for five years, why?" She asked trying to keep from getting upset.

_I didn't know what to say not anything I could even say would change what I have done. I turned into Dan luckily she did not die but in a way its like she has died only to be alive by machines all because of me. Here Haley sits across me wanting to know why. I kept asking myself that and I really have no idea what came over me. I never did hate Brooke just didn't want to loose Peyton. That doesn't me the excuse to do what I have done...she was waiting for me to answer I just couldn't nor look her in the eyes. _

"Come on Lucas why did you do it?" Haley asked again raising her voice. "You know because of you and what you have done Jaime will never get to know his uncle. You caused so much pain for all of us...I don't want to know why but I hope for everyone's sake you ever get out and if Brooke ever wakes up there will be hell to pay. I have known you all my life but your not the same Lucas I grew up with and if you really do feel any type of real remorse you will stay away from us. By the way Jaime is playing basketball real good too too bad you can't see it...this is goodbye Lucas."

_With that Haley got up and left. Lucas just sat there a tear falling from his eyes. He screwed up and he knew that. He took out a picture of him, Brooke and Peyton laying his bed he was gathered in his thoughts yet again._

"I really hope she wakes up. I know I am the last person that should be praying but god Brooke never deserved what she got. I always wanted Peyton happy so if you could have Brooke wake up. She missed so much all because of me...just do me that one favor and I will make up for it...some how some way." Lucas says outloud putting the picture away closing his eyes to try and sleep.

~Over in New York~

_Sierra made it to the point of going to the hospital but not entering the room in which her birth mother lay there motionless. She would watch Peyton through the window. Victoria wrapped her arms around the small girl._

"You know maybe it won't hurt if you go in there. Been coming for the past few days."

Sierra just continues to stare through the window. "I am just not ready...I see her but I just can't believe it you know. Peyton really loves her but could she ever really love me knowing who my father is?" She asked with a hint of sadness.

Victoria turns Sierra to face her. "Don't ever think that. Peyton will love you just the same. You are more Brooke's than Lucas. I was never a perfect mother as you have heard but I want to make it up for not only Brooke but for myself too starting with you. Your my flesh and blood not trying to take you from your happy life but I'm glad your here."

Sierra smiles. "thanks but maybe tomorrow okay?"

Peyton leans down and kisses Brooke on the forehead. "I love you so much. Your daughter is just outside this room she is very stubborn like you. She has your smile and those cute little dimples that I miss so much when you do smile. Please wake up soon so I can tell you what I have waited to tell you all these years." She says getting up to leave.

_As Victoria, Sierra and Peyton leave Brooke's fingers started to switch. Sierra walked up to Peyton giving her big hug. _

"What was that for?" Peyton asked with a curious grin.

"Just because so who wants rocky road ice cream?"

Peyton smiles. "You know kid that sounds really good right now."

to be continued...hope this was okay...not sure what is going to happen next update will be up shortly well i get a chance thanks again for being patient with me.


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: Its been awhile sorry about that…I can't update regularly like I used too. There is a lot going on so my other story will be on hold for now but I will be focusing on this more so I can finally finish it. Thank you for being patient with me.

Part 21

_Defying the odds of death. Brooke Davis has been hanging on for the past five years. Doctors have informed Victoria that they're going to take her daughter off the machines. There is no more they could do but the good news about the whole situation the doctors believe she can breathe on her own. Peyton had her doubts but more than anything she wanted Brooke to wake up. Sierra surprised everyone when she finally decided to enter the room sitting by the bedside. _

_Meanwhile Lindsey and Haley are having their own problems to deal with. Against Lindsey's wishes Haley had went to see Lucas in prison._

"You know what save that for later I can't deal with you right now." Haley says irritated grabbing the keys off the counter. "You coming to the game or what?" She asked with a small smile on her face.

Lindsey nods her head wrapping her arms around Haley. "Come on lets go I'm sorry."

"Its okay we'll talk later."

_Everything seemed okay from the outside but we had problems just like any other couple. I love Lindsey very much but I can't bare to further anything and have Brooke miss anymore than she already has._

_Lindsey could tell something was wrong but it could wait. She leaned over only to be surprised when Haley parked the car getting on top of Lindsey._

"We've got time to kill so do you wanna?" Haley asked with a wink.

"Baby your so cute…you know when Brooke wakes up I have to thank her for teaching you that stuff you do." She says with a smirk.

Haley pretends to be upset smacking Lindsey on the arm. "Just for that your not getting any." She says sticking out her tongue getting out of the vehicle.

"Your so mean." She says following Haley inside the school.

_Sierra held Brooke's hand in hers._

"The doctors are taking you off this crazy ugly machines sometime today…Peyton is really about that. I know you don't know me and I hope once you wake up you will want too. I know a lot about you though but its been five years now quit being such a stubborn ass and wake up already." She says hearing herself laugh. "you know I haven't laughed in a long time. Apparently I laugh like you, really Brooke you need to wake up…I want to know my mother!"

_The rest of the time Sierra sat in silence. Peyton walked in putting her hand on the smaller girl's shoulders._

"Its time they said we could wait in the waiting room. Victoria went to go get some coffee, you like coffee right?" Sierra nods her head. "Good come on it'll be okay." She says with an encouraging smile.

Sierra takes one last look at Brooke. _*I hope so…for everyone's sake.* _She thought to herself.

_**~flashback~**_

_**One month after Brooke went into the coma.**_

_**Peyton and Haley had one too many to drink.**_

"_**You know Hales how come you never told Lins about you and Brooke?"**_

_**Haley spits out her drink." Whaaat?!…how the…how?!"**_

"_**So its true so when?"**_

"_**It was nothing really we were drunk. It didn't mean anything I swear."**_

"_**Uh huh you still haven't answered me?"**_

_**Haley pours herself another shot and drinks it. "A few weeks after Nathan died. For about six months we would get drunk and have sex no strings attached. She was contemplating what to do with her feelings for you and well I was confused about Lindsey. Peyton please don't be mad."**_

"_**I'm not its just that isn't you to do that. That's the past but I must ask you did you love her?"**_

"_**Of course but not as much as I love Lindsey. You know I really love her…we're moving to Charlotte."**_

"_**You know we can have our little thing nobody needs to know." Peyton says moving in closer. "I really need this"**_

_**Haley thinks about it. "I don't know…we're both drunk I just don't know if I shou…" **_

_**Peyton cuts her off with a kiss causing Haley to do the same. Everything just shut off.**_

_**~end of flashback~**_

"Mom?! Did you hear?" Jaime asked.

Haley nods her head shaking herself from the memory. "Oh what sweetie what did you say?"

"They're going to put me as point guard isn't that awesome. You think daddy would be proud?"

Haley smiles. "Of course um at the end of the basketball season how about we move back to Tree Hill?"

Lindsey looks at Haley questionably. "Do you think that's a good idea?"

"yes its time to go home."

_As the doctors pull Brooke off the support. Every machine was going haywire. Finally they got her stabilized. Peyton was the first to go in._

"Well B. Davis its nice to see you without all those machines. You going to open up those beautiful eyes for me today or make any movement to know your still here?" Peyton asked looking wide eyes as she felt Brooke's hand squeeze hers.

"Peyton?" She whispers out weakly. "Is that you?"

To be continued…yes Brooke is awake. So I pulled twist and yes you will find out if Haley and Peyton really did hook up in that flashback. Things are going to come together because I'm going to be ending this story shortly. Sorry its taking me so long to update I shall have the next one up as soon as I can.


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: I'm sorry for the delay of this story. Been really busy dealing a lot of stuff. I am back with an update. Not sure how good it will be since its off the top of my head. Also I am not real good with grammar and all that stuff since I don't have a beta reader or anything so bare with me. Thank you for all those who are still reading this story if you still are that is.**

**Part 22**

_**I didn't know where I was or how long I have been here for. Last thing I remember is being shot by ass face also known as Lucas Scott. Seeing Peyton there when I awoke made me so happy yet so scared because I truly had no idea what was going on. I panicked not sure if I was dreaming…I was awake. They tell me I have been in a coma for five years. I have a lot of catching up to do…especially shopping. **_

"**Peyton…your telling me my daughter is here with my mother?" Brooke asked curiously. "How? When? Oh god what have you done?"**

"**Ssh baby no need to stress over anything. Please don't be mad she wanted to meet you. She has been here everyday for the past few months or so. You need to rest before--"**

**Brooke cuts her off. "NO! Look this is all mind blowing. Your telling me wait Pey where's Lindsey and Haley?"**

"**Oh um they live in Charlotte now with Jaime. Look Brooke there is a lot to catch up on but lets take it one day at a time, okay?" Peyton says concerned for Brooke's well being.**

_**I knew Brooke would be asking a lot of questions just not sure if she is going to like any of the answers that come with it. There is so much that has happened and I have no idea how that is going to affect her recovery. It really is a miracle that she woke up the doctors even took it by surprise. I didn't want to leave Brooke's side but I had no choice of the matter. The doctors needed to make sure she was okay so I let them do their jobs. I informed Victoria and Sierra she was in fact awake but is asking a lot of questions so I thought it would be best if she heard them from me and after a few days or so inform everyone else. **_

_**To be continued…sorry so short I finally got internet again I should have regular updates shortly. Thank you for all who added this story to alert, favs, etc. Sorry its taken me a long time. Sort of got writers block as well and the fact peyton is not on one tree hill so lost interest in the show for a bit. **_


	23. Chapter 23

A/n: here i am with an update. Its a little bit quicker now. Its going to be a long story and yeah from this point out anything couldn't happen.

Part 23

_Its been a few days Brooke's test came back good and should be getting out of the hospital later that day. Peyton called Haley to inform them of Brooke's awakening. Sierra and Brooke seemed to be bonding talking about the latest fashions, about her childhood, etc. Victoria and Peyton watched from the distance knowing full well that Brooke may seem fine with all these changes but knew she was struggling inside of the all the time she has missed over the past five years._

_Outside the hospital Peyton sat on the bench just thinking about what will become of her and Brooke. She didn't realize the person who sat next to her and fell off the bench._

Haley couldn't help but laugh helping Peyton up from the ground. "Well I still see caught off guard your clumsy as ever." She joked as Peyton just rolls her eyes.

"Haha so I thought you weren't able to come til you guys found a house." Peyton hugging Haley as they both sat back on the bench.

"Yes I know and we found a place in Tree Hill…so how is Brooke doing?" Haley asked changing the subject.

"She is trying to be cheery Brooke but I know she is still struggling with--wait Hales did you just say that your moving back to Tree Hill?"

"Yes so can we talk about that later please." Haley pleaded changing the subject once again. "Back to Brooke so are you guys going to live here now that she is awake…what's going to happen?"

"Jeez spaz too much coffee this morning slow down. One question at a time please…I don't know what is going to happen." Peyton admits truthfully turning a brave smile into a frown. "Hales I really am scared for her to go back to Tree Hill she has talked about it and show Sierra around but I don't think that is a good idea."

"Lucas is in prison he can't hurt her or Sierra if that is what your worried about and he is not getting out anytime soon."

_**~flashback~**_

_**Brooke and Haley were sitting in the living room drinking glasses of wine. Its been awhile since it was just the two of them. They seemed to have no hang time since Haley and Lindsey been together.**_

"_**you know I got to admit I never figured you and Lindsey getting together. I thought…" Brooke dazes out what she was going to say taking a sip of her wine. *okay Davis you can't think of her like it was just sex and you love Peyton.***_

"_**Brooke are you okay?" Haley asked concerned noticing Brooke getting fidgety. **_

"_**Yeah I'm fine." Brooke says with a big grin. "I am happy for you."**_

_**Haley shrugs it off smiling back. "You should talk to Peyton and try to fix it. I know you both are very stubborn but you do love her right?" Brooke tries to hide her blush nodding her head. "Well what's keeping you from going to see her and talking to her?"**_

_**Brooke takes a sip of her wine standing up. "You know what I have no idea what is keeping me. I am going to go and find her telling her that I want her."**_

"_**And how much you love her!" Haley shouts out laughing. "I'll see you later."**_

"_**I will…see you later Hales!" Brooke calls leaving out the door.**_

_**~End of Flashback~**_

_I finally got Haley to talk about her move back to Tree Hill. It seems like Lindsey and Haley are going to take the next step well at least I am guessing so. I know Lindsey talked about purposing to Haley but I don't think she has asked yet. I am happy for them I am sure Nathan would be happy too than again…never mind not going there. We went up to see Brooke and she beamed with smiles once she saw Haley I think I saw her blush. I decided to give them some catching up time. _

"Now Hales you can't go and cry because than I will." Brooke says with a nudge to Haley's shoulders. "Well miss how's things going with you and Lindsey?"

Haley smiles. "Good actually Jaime is getting so big he talks about you all the time. You know we bought a house in Tree Hill we're moving back."

"Oh really that's great."

Haley noticed Brooke's voice trail off and knew the mention of Tree Hill bothered her. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to so um you going to live here in New York when you get out?"

"Its okay um I might I don't know I have to talk to Peyton about that. Actually not sure if there is actually a Peyton and me we haven't really had time to ourselves since I woke up." she said sadly.

Haley hugs Brooke. "Well I won't take anymore of your time you guys need to talk plus I have to get back to the hotel and let Lindsey know I made it here okay."

"Wait Hales don't go you just got here." Brooke pouted.

Haley blushed a little. "Its okay you two talk I'll talk to you later."

_I had no idea why I felt the need for Haley to stay here. I know she needed to go back to Lindsey but it bothered me a little. Peyton walks into the room and all thoughts of that seemed to disappear. I missed her smile and the way she would just look at me. I missed so much I just hope that there is still an us. Five years waiting for someone to wake up can do a lot to a person…stop it Davis don't think like that just talk to her and find out._

"Peyton so we are finally alone so what should we do?" Brooke asked with a raised eyebrow.

Peyton couldn't help but blush at that. "You know Davis a coma doesn't stop you from getting what you want." She says playfully back. "Everyone is gone its just you and me now so how are you really doing?"

To be continued….working on the next chapter. Yes the flashback will stump you all. I'm gonna keep you guessing. I'll be back shortly with another update.


	24. Chapter 24

A/N: thank you for all who are still reading my story. I am not giving away what will happen next you just have to keep guessing. I have a few tricks up my sleeve. Just have to say this though Brooke is going to have a tough time adjusting to everything once she gets out of the hospital.

Part 24

_Its been awhile since Peyton and Brooke really talked. Peyton knew what would could or may be asked. She wasn't sure if Brooke would be ready to hear the answers. _

"Peyton how we left things all those years ago before you know all this happened…I am so confused as to why or how I got here. All I remember is falling to the ground but I remember you. You were scared and horrified knowing that I may not make it. After all these years why did you wait for me?"

_It hit Peyton just than that Brooke doesn't remember Luke shooting her. She didn't want to risk Brooke's recovery so she did as she would and that was to avoid answering the questions switching off topic. Brooke became frustrated because she wanted to know. _

"Look when you get out and your feeling better we will talk I promise but right now I just don't feel your ready to know." Peyton admitted.

Brooke rolls her eyes. "Peyton Sawyer I have been in a damn coma for five fucking years! I woke up to all these changes. I'm done waiting for answers I want them NOW! If you can't give them to me than get the hell out of this room and don't come back till you can." She says sternly.

Peyton frustrated turns away from a pissed off Brooke but not before turning back. "Look I get you want answers but I am just trying to look out for you. I thought I lost you and I can't risk loosing you again. " She says walking out the room.

_I really couldn't believe what just happened. I get Brooke wants to know but if I tell her I just don't want to ruin her recovery. I didn't know where else to go and I knew Haley is still in town so I went up to the hotel she is staying in._

_Haley opens up the door surprised to see Peyton there and not with Brooke. _

"I have a feeling things didn't go well." Peyton nods her head walking inside the room. "what happened?"

_Moments later passed before Peyton explained what happened. Haley didn't know what to really say but nod and agree with Peyton. She was never good at these type of situations except for Nathan but she made do what she could._

"Peyton just ease up and just let her lash out. You do have to understand she is going to want to know what she has been missing after all these years. She is very fragile right now and I get what your trying to do but maybe just maybe you need to tell her what she wants to know."

"I don't know if I could." Peyton said honestly looking away from Haley remembering the exchange looks from Brooke and Haley. "Um can I ask you something?"

"Sure you can ask me anything." Haley says with a smile on her face.

"Are you happy with Lindsey?"

"What is that supposed to mean?" Haley asked curiously. " We are just fine."

_I didn't expect her to understand. Just the way they looked at each other it seems maybe what they had all those years ago isn't over with at all. I just really don't know what else to do…I am afraid to get hurt again. I shouldn't even be thinking about this…shit what the hell did I just ask that for._

_To be continued…sorry I ended it here more coming soon. _


	25. Chapter 25

A/n: This story was going to be longer than what it already is but I am just not into this story like I used to be so it will be ending in a few chapters after this. Expect some surprises with twists and turns. The question is who do you think Brooke will end up with?

Part 25

_Its been a few weeks since Brooke got out of the hospital. A lot has happened for one we are living in Tree Hill again meaning Brooke and I with Sierra. Lindsey proposed to Haley and she accepted. I am happy for them really I am but Brooke didn't seem to happy about it sure she can smile and do the cheery thing but I knew better than that. Not that I should be worried but if there is more to Brooke and Haley I wont stand in the way of the heart. _

_Brooke is up unable to sleep unaware Haley was there she bumped right into her. _

_Beautiful. Brooke thought to herself as she gazes away from haley blushing. _"Hey sorry didn't see you there." She says with a smile.

Haley smiles back. "Its okay I should have been watching where I was going. I take it you couldn't sleep either?" Haley asked noticing the clothing or the lack of it Brooke was wearing. _I'm engaged to Lindsey I can't think like this._

"Just a lot on my mind."

_Yeah very vague. I can't be feeling this towards her especially since Peyton and I are finally working on things. To make things even more complicated I got a daughter to look after and if I proceed to feel this way a lot of people are going to get hurt. I must admit though the way Haley is looking at me reminds me of those times we well um never mind Davis can't think like that._

"Well whatever it could be you can tell me." Haley says wrapping her arms around Brooke for a hug. "I know its been difficult but we are all here for you plus I need you to make my wedding dress."

_Brooke frowned when she lost contact luckily Haley didn't notice the frown. Unable to sleep Sierra went into the kitchen only to find Haley and Brooke in a very compromising position. She didn't know what to think._

"Alright I am sure what the hell you guys are doing is nothing but if either Peyton and Lindsey saw this they wouldn't take it as nothing." Sierra says arms crossed her chest eyeing Haley up and down.

_Brooke left not wanting to face confrontation. Haley and Sierra sat in the kitchen talking all morning long. She begins to tell Sierra about her and Brooke to make her understand more of what is going on. _

_**It was six months of no strings attached with Brooke and I. I didn't think it would go any further than that. I mean she is my friend after all and besides she was struggling with her feelings for Peyton as I was with your sister Lindsey. One day Brooke came up to see me.**_

"_**Hey tutor-mom can we talk?"**_

_**By the sound of her voice this wasn't sex she was looking for. Thankfully Jaime was with Peyton at the park. **_

"_**What are we?" She asked me and I didn't really know what she meant. "Hales I like you a lot but I want to know where we stand."**_

_**Its only been six months since I lost Nathan. I couldn't think about jumping into a relationship especially with Brooke when she was struggling with her feelings for Peyton. I honestly told her we are just friends and that it was just about sex. I hurt her bad and I hated that but it was true. It was just about sex.**_

"I understand this is hard to talk about it but this is the present. You can't dwell on what could have been. I see the way you look at her but its not the same when your with my sister. Your in love with Lindsey with what you told me about you and Brooke that is just lust talking. Peyton and Brooke deserve a chance to be happy but if you think there is something there with Brooke maybe you shouldn't marry my sister at all."

Haley smiles weakly. "I guess your right I just don't know what to do. I really thought…please don't say anything okay just keep it between us."

Lindsey cleared her throat making her presence known. "don't say anything about what?" She asked glaring at Haley and Sierra. "What are you hiding from me?

To be continued…again its short I know but next chapter will be longer. I am already working on it so I should have it up later today. Hope it was okay. I know my spelling and what not is not perfect so bare with me on that.


	26. Chapter 26

A/N: As promised here is the next chapter. I am not sure myself how this story will end. Not sure who Brooke will end up with but she is going to come face to face with Lucas. Depending on how I take the next few chapters I might just continue it but like I said I'm just not into the story anymore when I first started it.

Part 26

_**Some experience love and others loose out on what could have been. We all have that secret love that we can't help but think about. We mix sex with love causing more of a mess than before. **_

_**Brooke and Haley are friends who were grieving. They both turned to partying and sex which eventually one day turned into something more well for one person. Brooke not only had to deal with the fact she had feelings for Peyton but hid the fact she loved Haley as well.**_

_

* * *

_

_In a few months Lindsey and Haley are supposed to be getting married somewhere in Connecticut. Since Haley's confession to Lindsey the wedding would be on hold til Haley knew what the hell she wanted. Peyton and Brooke are spending more time with Sierra trying to be a family but Brooke's mind was always somewhere else…Haley, that's all she kept thinking about it. _

Peyton smacked Brooke's arm causing her to jump. "Hey there you okay? Lately you seem somewhere else. If you want we can head back to the house."

Brooke flashes her famous smile. "I am okay besides it's a beautiful day outside." She says looking over at the water.

_Like I could really tell her what I was thinking about. She knows me better than anyone eventually everything is going to come out and she knows it too. I love how things are going but I feel bad for the fact I caused trouble between Lindsey and Haley. I just want them to be happy. Jaime adores Lindsey I couldn't imagine how he will feel if they didn't work things out. Sierra keeps urging to talk with Peyton but I just can't. There is one person I need to talk too and that is the person who shot me. Yeah Peyton finally gave me the details on what happened…I didn't want to believe that could be true. I didn't want to see Lucas alone and I didn't really want Peyton to come with so Sierra suggested she go with me which is a really bad idea but she wanted to go and meet her father. Peyton and I got into a fight because I wanted to see Lucas in prison so yeah I see old habits die hard we're still arguing over that stupid boy. Its pathetic and childish to argue about the douche bag but I need to do this. I need to move on and I just want to know why he did what he did and if there is any remorse of what he has done._

_Meanwhile over at the prison the guard informs Lucas he has a visitor. Last time he checked nobody cared to visit him except that last confrontation with Haley. As he walked into the visitors room he came face to face to the past that has for five years haunted him in his dreams._

"Hey broody your not looking very well it seems like you just seen a ghost." Brooke says with a smirk.

To be continued…more to come later today. Hope it was okay. Next chapter more of Brooke's prison visit. Peyton and Haley talk and well lets just say I will answer if they ever slept together the month after brooke went into a coma…cuz I had a flashback with that in previous chapters so that will be answered.


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: I know on my last update I said I was going to update later that day…I apologize everything has been so busy but I finally figured out what I am going to put in this next chapter. Its going to be kind of rushed in a way cuz I really have no motivation to continue this story but I will be coming up or trying to do new stories sometime soon.**

**Part 27**

"**Hey Broody your not looking very well it seems like you just seen a ghost" Brooke smirked.**

_**Of course he had nothing to say he looked like a deer in highlights. I couldn't help but laugh of course not out loud but it was funny. I didn't know why I came here I was scared but I saw the way he looked after he finally composed himself. I think I may have saw the Lucas the one I used to know but I don't know lets see where this conversation leads us.**_

"**Brooke I don't know why you're here no wait I do-- you want to know why I did what I did and look I get you may not believe a word I have to say--"**

**Brooke cuts him off harshly. "Damn right I won't believe what you have to say, but I believe everyone deserves to give their explanation. We were close once…we once loved each other and I get okay the whole Peyton and me really hurt you but don't forget you guys did the same thing behind my back. I didn't do this for revenge--I have always loved Peyton so you say you loved us well obviously you never got over Peyton but you hurt me. You do know that you hurt Peyton too, right? I mean really Lucas you took FIVE YEARS OF MY LIFE!" She says raising her voice than realizes people were listening than continues on in a lower but firm tone. "You turned into this horrible person. People love who they love Lucas and well quite frankly you just acted like a big jealous idiot. I really don't care anymore this was really a mistake coming in…by the way I hope you know that because of what you did you really never know your daughter. She wanted to come here with me to meet you but you don't deserve that at all…you don't deserve forgiveness and I--"**

**Now it was Lucas's turn to interject as she mentioned their daughter. "She wanted to meet me? How did you find her?" He asked curiously.**

"**Yes she did but I don't think it's a good idea. She is a wonderful girl and she don't need someone like you in her life. Honestly before you shot me I'll have you know Peyton and I were finally going to work on things and I was going to go through with finally meeting her but that all changed…till I woke up finding that Sierra wanted to meet me." Brooke explained. "Look I am not going to let you ruin or interfere with my life anymore. I have a family now and yeah things are not perfect but damn it you made me realize something. I hope you fucking never get out because so help you do." She says leaning in towards Lucas. "You will pay for what you done to me."**

_**I couldn't stand to look at him anymore. I had the last word. I walked out of that prison with my head held high. I never looked back didn't even dare look back to see the look on his face. I hate him. I remember hearing that Haley visited him awhile back and I'm guessing from that visit maybe Lucas really did feel remorse but I didn't care. I wasn't going to feel sorry for him. He is Dan Scott's son, a fucking murderer, well if I died anyways but anyways enough about fucking Lucas. Peyton and Haley I didn't know what to do about them. I loved them both very much but Peyton she is the one I want to be with…for god sakes she waited for me during the entire time I was in a coma god how stupid am I to think I wanted Haley sure I love her but not IN love with her…I really need to fix this whole mess up. I can't let Haley ruin what she has with Lindsey.**_

**Meanwhile Sierra and Peyton are playing some rock band with Jaime. Lindsey looked on wondering where Haley was than remembered she had a staff meeting. She had no idea what is going to happen but she hoped that her and Haley still had a chance. At this point she had no idea what is going to happen but she stayed around because of Jaime didn't want him to get all worried.**

**~Later that night~**

**Brooke tells everyone what happened. Peyton seemed impressed at how well that visit went. Haley looked over to Brooke and they both shared a smile. Lindsey excused herself as did Peyton. Sierra and Jaime went somewhere as they didn't want to hear what happened.**

"**Lindsey you okay?" Peyton asked concerned sitting by Lindsey on the porch outside. "Look I get you might not want to talk about what it is we both are seeing between those two but I'll have you know something Haley is in love with you not Brooke. They shared something long ago we shouldn't get jealous because of that if so be it they want to be together we shouldn't stand in their way." **

_**I just glared at Peyton I couldn't believe she just said that. **_**"Peyton did you just hear yourself and what you just said?" Peyton nods her head. "You waited for Brooke for five years could have dated but you waited. Your very much in love with her why would you just let her go like that especially to the woman I am or should be marrying in a month or so." Lindsey said sadly. **_**probably not going to happened. Haley and Brooke are probably making out or something.**_

_**Meanwhile Brooke and Haley are talking deciding that it would be best if they didn't hang around each other. Of course that wasn't going to fly with one Miss Brooke Davis.**_

"**Haley I know I said it would be best but I can't. You are my friend and I thought I was going to make your dress that's if there is still wedding."**

**Haley smiles. "Yes there will be a wedding. Look you lost so much time with the person you have been in love with for years and I just can't let you ruin that. There is something you should know about Peyton and I that happened a month after you went into a coma." She says as her smile fades away fidgeting with her fingers.**

"**Oh god please don't tell me you guys slept together because--" **

**Haley starts laughing.**

"**Its not funny Haley."**

"**We didn't sleep together well actually we almost did but it was just grief talking and the fact I was with Lindsey I just couldn't betray her like that so--**

_**Unaware that Lindsey and Peyton walked in on the conversation. Brooke turned around to see what Haley was looking at. **_

_**Shit. Both Haley and Peyton thought at the same time.**_

_**To be continued….okay I hope this was okay and not that confusing. The next update is the final chapter and it will be a time jump. I just need to finish this story but that might change I don't know we will just see. **_


	28. Chapter 28 final chapter

A/N: Here is the final chapter of this story. Its going to be a time jump and well I haven't went to bed in a day in a half so right now my mind is out there. This is going to be off the top of my head. I am sorry I couldn't continue this story like I said just not into it anymore like I used to be when I started it a year ago.

Part 28

_Five years later…_

_Sierra remained in Brooke's care, her biological mother, given she was of age to live on her own but she just wasn't ready to face the world just yet. They develop a good mother and daughter bond unlike the bond Brooke and her mom had at Sierra's age. Everything seemed okay but Peyton was nowhere in the picture. Brooke felt alone. She had nobody. Honestly nobody had a clue where Peyton was._

_Haley and Lindsey have been married for five years now. Since Jaime was an only child they decided maybe it would be okay to extend their family a bit. Lindsey is the one who got pregnant from an unknown donor. They had a baby girl and named her Lauren Skye Strauss. Jaime loved being a big brother but felt as if he had no male role models around him. _

"You know Brooke your going to have to start dating sooner or later. Peyton is not coming back rather we like it or not." Sierra stated only to get a glare from Brooke. "Sorry but its true she would have called by now wouldn't you think?"

"Yeah I guess maybe your right its just--I miss her so much." Brooke says sadly as she paces around the kitchen for something to make. "We have nothing so does pizza sound good to you?" She says quickly changing the subject.

Sierra nods her head. "Yeah that's fine with me. Look I miss her too but we can't dwell what could have been anymore. Sure you and her have been through a lot but maybe she just couldn't handle it anymore which is stupid."

Brooke smiles a little bit. "Your right but can you order the pizza for us there is somewhere I need to go."

_As I walk out the house getting to the car I just broke down and cried. There is nobody else for me but Peyton. I missed her a lot I didn't understand myself why she left or where she even went. I went to visit Nathan's grave just to talk to him I needed some kind of sign that everything was going to be okay. Haley and Lindsey are doing great with their little family which okay a little jealous because that should be me and Peyton too but nooooo she had to leave for what reason Ill never know. _

"Hey Nate its Brooke um I know its been awhile. As you can see I have my daughter now she is eighteen . Its just her and I because Peyton left awhile back. I know I should go and move on but I just can't. Just please give me a sign anything that Peyton is alive."

_Unaware that someone walked up to her side. She couldn't barely move because she could smell a familiar scent. Brooke turned her head and couldn't believe her eyes. It was Peyton. She was back or was this just her imagination._

"Hi." Peyton finally says.

"Hi." Brooke answers back. "Are you back?"

Peyton nods her head. "Only if I am welcomed back. I get I have been gone for--"

"For about 5 years? Yeah you have been gone…where the hell have you been?"

"Well I have been all over the place and I thought maybe I was better off with nobody. I was wrong…I came back because I belong here with you. I know you may not take me back maybe you have moved on already which I don't blame you." Peyton says explaining herself. "Brooke I'm sorry I promise I will never leave again. IF we can't try to be together maybe just friends will work?"

_I feel like I have just woke up from one of those dreams where Peyton and I do live happily ever after. I have been waiting for this but she hurt me so bad. All she left was a note…just a fucking note. For all I knew she was dead but here she is right in front of me. My anger suddenly went away as if Nathan is playing a joke on me. Yeah very funny. We ended up talking for hours. Its as if she never left. I had no idea what will be but I believe its going to work out. Secrets get the best of us. We all run from something at some point but sometimes they come back. Peyton explained that the ordeal with her and Haley wasn't how it seemed. Lindsey forgave Haley but Peyton thought I wouldn't but of course she never gave me the chance…she ran away before I gave her my answer. Shows me how much trust she really has in me. _

_I decided that I would give her the second chance. Leaving the past with the past. It took awhile for Sierra to trust Peyton not knowing if she was going to up and leave again. Haley and Lindsey were happy to see Peyton again especially Jaime. Lauren didn't know who Peyton was seeing as how when she was born Peyton wasn't anywhere in the picture. Now five years old the girl despite not knowing a thing about her Aunt Peyton clung to her the very instant she met her. I was pleased at this. Being with Peyton was not easy task. First I go into a coma, than I wake up and well everything is just drama but now I believe we finally got over the crazy drama. _

_Weeks later the couples decided to have a date night with dancing and drinks. Sierra and Jaime were on baby duty. Its been while since all of them laughed and joked about their day._

"So who wants another round of shots?" Peyton asked happily.

Brooke couldn't help but laugh. "You know this brings me back the time…you know what how about double shots for everyone."

Lindsey and Haley look at one another. "Hell yeah lets got for it." They said in unison.

_After they got their double shots. Brooke came up with a game of I never. Everyone just rolled their eyes at this idea of Brooke's but they decided what harm could it do. All their secrets was out. Everyone was pretty much drunk now so as a final shot Brooke decided to go through the unevitable._

"Alright I never slept with me." Brooke says raising her shot glass.

_Everyone except Lindsey raised her shot but as a surprise she drank it. Haley and Peyton were surprised at this. _

"When did you two sleep together?" Haley asked.

_Lindsey and Brooke were silent. Peyton and Haley wanted an answer but decided they didn't want to know. They had Sierra pick them up she couldn't help but laugh at her drunken family. As she helped them to their designated areas she went up to her room turn the computer and began writing a story. On the computer appeared the title Secrets. _

Secrets have a way of coming out when you least expect them. You either learn from them or you don't . For the people in tree hill there is always secrets, drama, etc waiting for them. One thing after another. As for if Lindsey and Brooke ever slept together guess we'll never know.

The end

Okay I know ended it abruptly. I just needed it to be done with. Hope it made sense. As far as Lindsey and brooke go they were just drunk and they never did sleep together or maybe they did? Hmmm do I smell possibly sequel we'll see.


End file.
